


Detention

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Child Abuse, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Methamphetamine, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Racism, Racist Language, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Things aren't going great with Lori, and Rick is starting to have trouble resisting a mischievous Merle Dixon who's stuck with him for a month of after-school detention.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> An anon had sent me this prompt on tumblr; Teenager Merle in Highschool, Teacher Rick. I was interested in it, so here it is.

Merle drummed his fingers on the desk in his classroom as he watched his English teacher; Rick Grimes, grade papers. He’d gotten into an ‘altercation’, as the administration had called it, and received a month of after school detention with Rick. He had to stay for an hour after school every day for a month. This was the first day and he was already losing his mind.

“Oi, Rick,” He started.

Rick glanced up briefly from his papers

“That’s ‘Mr. Grimes’ to you, Dixon. What?” He grumbled; oh how he loathed Merle Dixon; that 14 year old was nothing but trouble.

“Can’t ya let me go early, and just _say_ I stayed the hour?” He wondered; batting his eyelids cutely for effect.

Rick cleared his throat and looked back down at his papers

“I don’t think so, but nice try; why don’t ya do some homework er somethin’?” He suggested.

Merle sneered

“And ruin my stellar reputation as the badass who _never_ does his homework? Pass,” He scoffed; leaning back in his chair and licking his split lip.

Rick finished up his paperwork and stood; approaching Merle

“Do ya not do it ‘cause yer havin’ trouble?” He asked.

Merle snorted

“No; I don’t do it ‘cause it’s _lame_ ,” He spat.

Rick suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and decided to just engage in a bit of small talk

“How’s yer brother?” He asked.

Merle perked up a bit and grinned

“Great; lost a tooth yesterday, his first one, it’s early; ‘cause he’s only 4, but I was excited. He wasn’t; he thought he was dyin’, and he was cryin’ like a baby, but I explained that it was normal, an’ it just meant he was growin’ up,” He rambled excitedly.

A soft smile crossed Rick’s features; Merle always got excited when he talked about his little brother; Daryl. Merle snickered softly before reaching up and twirling a lock of his curly hair around a finger; eyes turning mischievous

“Ya know, my dad works pretty late, an’ Daryl’s probably waitin’ for me ta get home, ya really should lemme go,” He informed; giving Rick big, puppy dog eyes.

Rick smirked

“The school worked somethin’ out with yer dad; they’re providin’ a babysitter. So Daryl will be fine, and ya get ta stay in detention,” He hummed.

Merle’s expression fell

“ _I_ wasn’t informed a’ that!” He snapped.

Rick nodded

“I know; ya weren’t ‘cause I wanted ta see if ya’d try ta use it ta get out early,” He sneered; returning to his desk.

Merle huffed and crossed his arms; pouting. Rick smirked and leaned back in his chair; taking his tie off and popping open the first few buttons. Merle glanced up at Rick; smirking at the site of his chest hair peaking out of his button down. He stood and walked over to Rick

“Ya sure there ain’t _anythin’_ I can do ta convince ya ta lemme go early?” He purred; eyes hooded.

Rick cocked an eyebrow and looked Merle over; was this _kid_ hitting on him? Oh, this was _too_ good

“Ya, I’m sure,” He stated firmly.

Merle walked around the desk so his was right in front of Rick; sliding into his lap and stroking his chest

“Are ya _really_ sure?” He purred; leaning forward to press a kiss to Rick’s neck.

Rick’s breath hitched; okay, more than just flirting. Merle sat up straight in Rick’s lap and started to unbutton his shirt

“I’ll do _anythin’_ ,” He purred.

Rick grabbed Merle’s wrists

“What do ya think yer doin’, young man?” He growled.

Merle blinked in confusion and glanced down at Rick’s large hands engulfing his smaller ones, before looking back up into his eyes

“I…-“his voice died on his tongue and the look in Rick’s eyes and he shrunk away; blushing deeply in humiliation.

Rick, not too gently, shoved Merle off his lap

“I have a _wife_ ,” He hissed “And yer _14_ for Christ’s sake; what on Earth made ya think I would fall fer that!?”

Merle lowered his and bit his lip; nervously scratching the back of his head

“Just wanna go home…” He grumbled.

Rick sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose

“That kind of behavior is _not_ appropriate Merle… I’m gonna have ta call yer dad,” He scolded.

Merle shot up and grabbed Rick’s hand

“N-No, don’t call my dad; I’m sorry, it was stupid, and I won’t do it again!” He panicked.

Rick stared, wide eyed, at Merle. The teen lowered his gaze

“I swear; ya have my word. I’ll sit down, and shut up fer the rest a’ the detention, I’ll do my homework, I’ll do _anythin’_ , just _please_ don’t call my dad,” He pleaded; tears welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes.

Rick blinked in confusion before sighing softly; the bruises and cuts _finally_ made sense. Rick gently petted Merle’s hair

“I won’t… I won’t call ‘im,” He assured.

Merle sniffled; reaching up to wipe his eyes

“Promise?” He whimpered.

Rick nodded and sat back down at his desk

“Yeah, I promise,” He sighed.

Merle swallowed thickly and went back to his desk; sitting down and pulling his homework out of his bag; getting to work.

 

For the next 45 minutes, Rick kept his eyes on Merle as he sped through his work. He was actually rather impressed, since Merle either didn’t pay attention, slept, or didn’t show up. Rick watched Merle put his papers away before pulling out the book that had been assigned to read for English. Rick raised an eyebrow when Merle flipped to a page more than halfway through the book

“I only assigned that book last week; ya only had ta read a page a day,” He informed.

Merle looked up at Rick

“Huh? Oh, right. Well… I like ta read,” He explained; looking back down at the book.

A smile tugged Rick’s lips; so Merle Dixon; trouble making, shit disturbing, prejudice, _‘badass’_ Merle Dixon, was a _reader_. It was almost funny. _Almost_. Rick was actually happy Merle had something he liked that didn’t involve getting into fights, or doing something illegal.

“So ya read a lot?” He asked.

Merle shook his head

“Not really; don’t got many books at home,” He shrugged.

Rick nodded

“Would ya like me to find some more books fer ya?” He offered.

Merle looked up; a sparkle in his eyes

“Sure,” He agreed; grinning happily.

Rick smiled and looked up at the clock; sighing softly

“Ya can go…. See ya tomorrow,” He dismissed.

Merle hopped out of his seat; grabbing his bag. He stopped in front of Rick’s desk; opening his mouth to say something, he quickly decided against it and scurried out of the room. Rick raised an eyebrow at Merle’s strange actions, but didn’t say anything. He grabbed his things and stood; stretching before heading out; preparing to get yelled at by Lori for getting home late.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will eventually start to get longer, I promise.

Rick groaned softly as he entered class that morning; muttering his greeting to his students. A few, scattered, monotonous greetings replied. He looked down at Merle, who was now sporting a nasty looking black eye, and a cast on his right wrist. Rick frowned in concern but said nothing as he began his lesson for the day.

Merle noticed Rick staring, just like he noticed everyone else staring. But fuck them; wasn’t there business anyway. He slowly twirled a lock of hair around his left finger as he blankly stared at the chalk board; vaguely registering the lesson. They were discussing the book, Merle had already finished it. Merle glanced up at Rick; frowning at the bandage above his eye that definitely wasn’t there yesterday. He sat up a little straighter when Rick glanced down at him again.

Rick couldn’t keep his eyes off Merle; not after what had happened yesterday. The truth was, things weren’t going so great with Lori, and it had taken _everything_ Rick had in him to push Merle away. The only thing that had gotten him to push Merle off was the reminder that Carl wasn’t much younger. He swallowed thickly as he handed back the tests the students had taken the week before. He frowned at the disappointing ‘ **F** ’ coupled with ‘ _see me_ ’ on Merle’s paper. He sighed softly before putting the paper down on Merle’s desk before returning to the front of the class.

Merle glared at the paper; it didn’t matter, whether it was an ‘F’ or and ‘A’, his dad didn’t care. The one time he’d gotten an ‘A’, his dad had asked him ‘which teacher’s cock he had to suck to get that grade’. Merle grumbled softly and put his head down on the desk; going to sleep.

 

School was dreary, for both Merle and Rick. It was just a boring day, but now Merle had detention again. So he was back in Rick’s classroom; sitting at his desk, but Rick wasn’t there. He slumped; staring at the door; he could so bolt… No, he’d just get in _more_ trouble if he did that, and besides… Rick had leverage after that little stunt Merle had pulled yesterday. He perked up when the door opened and Rick walked in

“Merle…” Rick greeted sternly.

Merle cocked an eyebrow at him

“Rick,” He drawled; a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Rick scoffed before putting 4 books down on Merle’s desk

“These are what I was able to get a hold of on such short notice; I hope ya like ‘em,” He stated.

Merle sat up; eyes sparkling with fascination

“Gee, thanks, Rick,” He snickered.

Rick crinkled his nose, but decided to let it slide. He pulled a chair up and sat across from Merle at his desk

“Now, about the test,” He started.

Merle glanced up at Rick; reaching into his bag and pulling out a balled up sheet of paper; unballing it to reveal that it was the test. Rick sighed softly

“Yer a smart boy, I _know_ ya are… So why do ya always fail?” He asked softly.

Merle scoffed and leaned back; crossing his arms

“I ain’t smart; I’m dumb as shit an’ everyone knows it,” He grumbled.

Rick frowned; reaching out to touch Merle’s shoulder

“Ya know that ain’t true; the work ya do in class is brilliant, it’s just the tests ya that ya get the answers wrong,” He stated.

Merle tensed under Rick’s touch before looking up at him

“Don’t matter if I get an ‘F’ er an ‘A’, s’all the same to my dad,” He mumbled.

Rick nodded and pulled his hand away

“Well… I want ya ta retake the test,” He informed.

Merle groaned and rolled his eyes; opening his mouth to complain before noticing the bandage above Rick’s eyes again.

“What happened?” He asked.

Rick glanced up and touched his fingers the bandage

“This?” He asked before shaking his head “I got into a bit of a fight with my wife, an’ she threw a glass at me; s’nothin’ ya need ta be worryin’ about,” he assured.

Merle leaned over the desk so he could get closer to Rick

“Things not goin’ well with Lori?” He asked.

Rick put his hand on Merle’s shoulder again and gently pushed him back

“S’not yer business, Merle,” He stated firmly.

Merle licked his lips

“She good in bed er somethin’, ‘cause she kinda treats ya like crap, an’ she ain’t even that hot, so I just can’t-“

“That’s enough Merle, ya need ta learn ta mind yer tongue!” Rick snapped; slamming his hands down on the table.

Merle flinched and cowered away from Rick just slightly

“Okay, okay… Ya don’t need ta yell at me,” He mumbled; averting his gaze.

Rick let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Apparently I do, ‘cause ya don’t get it unless I’m yellin’,” He growled “Yer disrespectful.”

Merle chewed his lower lip

“Ya… Gonna call my dad?” He asked softly.

Rick grumbled under his breath before taking a deep breath

“… No, but yer lucky I ain’t,” He hissed before putting a fresh test on Merle’s desk “Retake the test; an’ do it _honestly_ ; don’t bullshit jus’ ‘cause ya don’t see the point.”

Merle watched Rick walked away before getting to work.

 

The test didn’t take him long; he knew the answers, and when he was finished, he tentatively approached Rick’s desk

“I… I’m done,” He informed; putting the paper down on Rick’s desk.

Rick didn’t look up from his paperwork

“Thank you, ya can sit,” He grumbled; clearly still steamed.

Merle didn’t move, he kept his gaze trained on the floor, but he didn’t return to his desk. Rick finally looked up from his paper work

“What?” He snapped.

Merle flinched; forcing his gaze up

“I jus’ wanted ta apologize… Fer the things I said before… I was outta line,” He mumbled.

Rick looked Merle over; the way he was standing there, head lowered, hands behind his back, swaying back and forth nervously; he looked _so_ cute. Positively delectable. Rick cleared his throat

“Thank you, I’m sorry I yelled at ya,” He soothed; gently touching Merle’s upper arm to comfort him.

Merle shivered slightly under the gentle touch

“S’okay,” He assured; grinning and standing up straight; looking more like his cocky, obnoxious self again.

Rick smiled as Merle went back to his desk before looking up at the clock; it had only been 20 minutes of the detention, but Merle had clearly had a rough night. He sighed in defeat

“Hey, Merle… Go home, we’re done fer today,” He ordered gently.

Merle blinked in confusion before a huge grin slipped; showing Rick that Merle was missing his left lateral incisor; something he definitely was _not_ missing yesterday

“Thanks sir,” He snickered; grabbing the books Rick had given him and running out.

Rick pursed his lips together before grabbing his cellphone and making a call; Lori was going to make him regret this later, but Merle was still young, and losing a permanent tooth that young could mess up your jaw, so he felt he _needed_ to do this. Merle had earned it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is probably going to have a pretty big part in this story, eventually. The abuse is definitely important. Hope you liked it.


	3. Dentist Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Merle to the dentist out of pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you like it.

Merle was waiting in Rick’s classroom at the end of the day; drumming his pencil on the desk. Rick was late again, and it was becoming _really_ difficult to resist just bolting. He perked up when the door opened and Rick walked in

“Get yer stuff Merle; we’re goin’ on a little trip,” He stated.

Merle blinked in confusion but grabbed his bag anyway; following after his teacher. They went out to Rick’s car and Merle got in the passenger’s seat.

“So… Where we goin’?” Merle asked once Rick got in the driver’s seat.

Rick started the engine and began driving

“I am takin’ ya to a dentist,” He answered honestly.

Merle hummed and licked the gap where his tooth was missing

“Why?” He grumbled.

Rick glanced down at Merle before quickly looking back at the road

“’Cause I don’t want yer jaw ta get all messed up,” He explained.

Merle shrugged and leaned against the window

“Dentist huh? I ain’t ever been to a Dentist,” He mumbled absent-mindedly.

Rick crinkled his nose; he didn’t even want to know how _bad_ Merle’s teeth were. The implant alone was going to be expensive, Rick knew that, but he could afford it, so he didn’t mind.

 

The pulled up to the Dental clinic and Rick parked his car; getting out and opening the door for Merle. The teen hopped out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets

“This gonna hurt?” He asked.

Rick shook his head

“No; ya gotta get an implant, so they’ll put ya under,” He assured.

Merle grinned

“So I get my teeth fixed _and_ I get ta do drugs? Sweet,” He snickered.

Rick rolled his eyes and lead Merle into the clinic. Merle flopped down in a chair in the waiting room as Rick went to talk to the secretary. He grabbed a, clearly outdated, magazine and started flipping through it. Rick walked over to Merle and sat down next to him

“Yer next,” He informed.

Merle hummed his acknowledgement; leaning his head on Rick’s shoulder. Rick let a soft smile slip and let Merle be.

 

About 15 minutes passed before Merle was called into the procedure room. He looked nervous, Rick understood why, and had offered to go in with him, but Merle had refused, said he ‘didn’t need his hand held like a girl’. So now Rick was just waiting in the waiting room; reading the outdated magazines. Between the cleaning, the surgery, any fillings; they could be there awhile. Rick couldn’t help but feel a little nervous; Merle wasn’t his kid, if something went wrong he could get sued. He doubted Will Dixon was the kind of guy to go through the hassle, but still. That was another thing; how would Will even react to this? Rick wasn’t expecting the money back, so he assumed Will wouldn’t care. Rick bounced his leg uneasily for about 5 minutes before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. It rang for about a minute before the phone was picked up

_“Hello?_ ” A tiny voice on the other line asked.

Rick smiled; it was Daryl

“Hello, Daryl; it’s Rick Grimes, yer brother’s teacher. Is yer dad around?” He asked.

There was some rustling and then the sound of a heavy thunk before the phone was picked up again

_“My dad? No… Don’t think so; he’s as work,”_ Daryl mumbled.

Rick nodded and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen

“Do ya got a number I can reach ‘im at?”

_“Yeah, he’s got a cell phone, and ya can always call the shop,”_ Daryl replied.

“Can I have those numbers?” Rick tried to keep the chuckle out of his voice; this was the first time he’d ever actually spoken to Daryl, the boy was _so_ quiet, it was almost hard to hear him over the phone.

Daryl slowly and somewhat awkwardly gave Rick the numbers; he was 4, so his reading skills weren’t the greatest, but Rick was patient as Daryl _very_ slowly, and with great difficulty, read the numbers to him. He’d then said his goodbyes, and hung up. Rick looked over the numbers before deciding it would be best to call the shop first; Will worked at an auto repair shop. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear; waiting.

_“Hello?”_ A voice on the other end asked after only 2 rings.

Rick cleared his throat

“Yes, hi, I need ta speak ta Will Dixon; it’s about his son, Merle,” He explained; wincing when he realised he could have said that differently, so Will wouldn’t think Merle was in trouble again.

_“Uh, yeah, hold on a sec…. Hey, Dixon; yer little shit’s in hot water again!”_

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose; honestly, how many times did this happen, that the shop owner _knew_ Merle. There was a pause before the phone was handed off; this would also be Rick’s first time talking directly _to_ Will, who usually dealt with the principle. Or the Police; depending on what Merle got himself into.

_“What’d that dumbass do now?”_ A deep, gruff voice growled.

Rick had to suppress a shiver

“It’s nothin’ like that, sir,” He assured “I’m Rick Grimes; Merle’s English teacher, an’ I was just callin’ ta inform ya that I brought him ta the Dentist ta get an implant fer the tooth that he’s missin’,” He explained.

There was silence on the other end for about a minute

_“Why?”_ Will finally asked; sounding almost disgusted.

Rick cleared his throat

“I was concerned about the development of his jaw; losin’ a permanent tooth at such a young age can cause problems in the jaw later in life,” He explained.

Will cleared his throat on the other end

_“Well, alright then… Just keep in mind, ya made this decision, so I ain’t got no intentions a’ payin’ ya back fer however much money ya plan on forking’ up fer that shit-show, ya hear me?”_ He snarled.

Rick swallowed thickly

“Yes Sir, of course; asking for money from ya was never my intention; I’m doin’ this ‘cause I care fer yer son,” He assured.

Will snorted

_“Ya care fer ‘im so damn much ya can keep ‘im,”_ Was the last thing he said before hanging up.

Rick flinched before putting his cell phone away; oh yeah, that man was a _real_ charmer. Rick could really understand now why Merle hated him so much. Rick frowned; what honestly bothered him the most about Will Dixon, besides the fact he treated Merle like crap, was how upfront about it he was; he clearly _hated_ Merle, and he wasn’t afraid, or ashamed, to let _anyone_ know.

 

2 hours passed before Merle stumbled out of the procedure room; giggling and mumbling something incoherently. Rick was immediately at Merle’s side to help him stand; ah, anesthetic. He leaned Merle against the counter while he wrote a check for the amount owed, before hooking an arm around Merle’s waist to help him stand.

“I called yer dad; let ‘im know we were here,” He informed.

Merle glanced up at Rick and immediately started giggling

“S-So, ya _finally_ talked to my Daddy?” He giggled; clutching onto Rick’s shirt “That musta been _fun_ , huh?”

Rick let a small smile slip before he helped Merle out to the car. Merle sat down in the passenger’s seat; giggling about something he found amusing. Rick got in the driver’s seat, he looked over at Merle before taking the paper he had from the Dentist; it was a list of all the procedures that had been done.

  * The left Lateral Incisor implant.
  * Fillings in all 4 bottom molars.
  * A crown on his top, right second bicuspid.
  * And a heavy-duty cleaning.



Rick gently pet Merle’s hair as he read over the paper; to prevent infection in the sutures in his gum around the Incisor implant, Merle had to go on a prescription of antibiotics for a week, and then gargle salt water for 2 weeks after. He checked the prescription paper before starting the engine and heading to the nearest pharmacy. He left Merle in the car while he ran in to get the antibiotics. When he got back, Merle was asleep. Rick smiled down at the sleeping teen; cording his finger through his curly, brown hair before gently shaking him awake. Merle groaned as he opened his eyes

“What?” He mumbled.

Rick gave Merle his pills

“I need ta know how ta get ya ta yer house; yer still a little high, so I can’t just let ya walk home,” He explained.

Merle nodded; leaning his head against the window. Rick started the engine and drove away; listening to Merle’s sleepy directions.

 

The Dixon’s apparently lived out in the middle of nowhere, because by the time Rick got Merle home, it was 6:30 PM. Rick now understood why Merle always hitched a ride to get at _least_ halfway home; ‘cause there was _no_ way he could walk it. Luckily, by the time they got there, the anesthetic had worn off, and Merle was no longer giggly and drowsy. The drowsy part wasn’t much of an issue, but Rick had a feeling Will wouldn’t see the cuteness that Rick did in the giggly part. Merle stretched and got out of the car

“See ya tomorrow, Rick,” He waved; heading up to his, less than stellar, house.

Rick watched the door open, and his lungs nearly closed; a man that had to stand at _least_ 6’5, and built like a truck stood there. He looked like he was angry, but Rick had a feeling that he just always looked that way. He had slicked back jet black hair, smoky blue eyes, and a slightly choppy beard. The way his oily tank top was stretched over his chest was actually intimidating; it looked like it would just tear right off if he flexed.

Merle walked right up to him; seemingly excited; opening his mouth to show off his newly fixed up teeth. A tiny, dirty blond, pudgy freckle faced 4 year old popped out from behind the behemoth of a man and clung to Merle’s legs; the child was obviously Daryl. It was only when the man picked the child up and ruffled Merle’s hair that it registered in Rick’s mind that this terrifying giant wasn’t the babysitter the school had acquired to take care of Daryl while Merle was in detention. No; this man who was twice Merle’s size, in height _and_ girth, and who had hands almost bigger than Merle’s head, was Will Dixon; their father.

Rick’s breath caught in his throat when, after ushering his kids inside, Will approached the car. Rick rolled the window down and Will leaned down to be at eye level

“C’mon inside; I wanna talk to ya, so come eat.”

It wasn’t a request, and Rick didn’t really feel like getting his legs broken, so he shut off the ignition, and followed Will inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my height for Will changes every time I describe him, but everything else stays the same. Either way, I always describe him as being this absolutely massive, really mean looking mother fucker. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when stuff starts getting real. Hope you enjoy.

Rick wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to act; sitting at a cracked wooden table, on a crack wooden chair, in a tiny dining room with paint peeling off the cracked walls. He also wasn’t entirely sure what they were eating, all he knew was it didn’t look or smell like actual food, but it was soft, so Merle was allowed to eat it. Daryl seemed to be enjoying it, or… He seemed to enjoy playing in it. Everything that was going on was killing Rick’s appetite; from the suspicious food, to the unsettling scenery, to the 4 year old who decided his food was a better toy than nourishment, to the 14 year who seemed more interested in picking the paint off the wall then in eating, to the behemoth to his right who wouldn’t stop staring at him. Rick was at the peak of discomfort. The only thing the 4 people at the table seemed to have in common, aside from being all male, was that none of them were eating. He nearly sighed in relief when Will _finally_ broke the tension

“So, Rick,” He started “Why exactly is Merle in detention again?”

Rick cleared his throat

“Uh, simply put; he got in a fight. With a boy named Daquan,” He explained uneasily.

Will hummed and turned his gaze on Merle

“Daquan? Sounds like one a’ them nigger names. He a nigger?” He asked.

Rick pursed his lips together; well, now he knew where Merle got it. Merle looked up from the paint and nodded. Will turned to look back at Rick

“So, he got in a fight with this boy, an’ he got a month’s detention?” He continued.

Rick nodded

“That’s right; the school was gonna suspend him, but Daquan told them not to; defended him. Also didn’t press charges,” He stated.

Merle perked up

“’Quan did that?” He asked; eyes wide in shock.

Rick nodded

“Yeah… Guess he felt bad; if Merle get’s suspended again, he’ll get expelled,” He explained further.

Will scratched his beard; glancing over at Daryl

“Quit playin’ with it, Son,” He scolded; smacking Daryl’s hands.

The child looked up at his dad and mumbled a soft apology; lowering his hands to sit on them. Merle sniffed softly and flicked some of the mush that was supposed to be dinner at Daryl; hitting him square in the face. Merle snorted in laughter when Daryl let out a distressed noise and nearly fell over when he tried to pull his hands out from underneath himself too quickly. Merle’s laughing stopped dead when Will turned a glare that was colder than ice on him. Merle lowered his gaze and shrunk down slightly

“Sorry, daddy,” He mumbled.

Daryl sniffled softly as he wiped the food off his face before clinging to his dad’s massive arm. Rick swallowed thickly and discreetly checked his watch; Lori was going to be furious, but Will hadn’t said he could leave. Merle reached up to rub his jaw before grabbing his bag and pulling out a note from the dentist

“Here, daddy; this is fer ya,” He mumbled.

Will took the paper and read it over; sneering at what it said. Merle flinched

“I-It’s only fer 3 weeks, while my gum heals,” He stammered.

Rick pursed his lips together; the note basically just said that Merle couldn’t eat any hard food; in case it tore the stitches around the implant. Will slammed the paper down on the table

“I ain’t caterin’ to ya just ‘cause ya can’t watch yer damn mouth!” He snapped.

Merle cowered away; Daryl yelped and fled from the table. Rick tensed uncomfortably and spoke up before he could stop himself

“If it’s too much, I could take him fer the month while his mouth heals,” He offered.

Merle swallowed thickly and shook his head

“N-No, I don’t wanna leave Daryl; I’m sorry, daddy,” He whimpered.

Will looked over at Rick before scoffing and getting up; heading to the fridge. Merle whimpered softly and moved closer to Rick; gripping his sleeve. Will returned with a bottle of whiskey and a glass

“Yer disrespectful, and ungrateful,” He snarled.

Merle swallowed thickly; shaking like a leaf in a storm

“I’m sorry,” He squeaked.

Rick cleared his throat

“Sir, please; he didn’t do anythin’,” He defended.

Will ignored him and poured himself a glass of whiskey; downing it in one shot. So he was a drunk; why was Rick _not_ surprised? Will cleared his throat and abandoned the glass in favour of drinking straight from the bottle

“Ya want ‘em? Take ‘em,” He snarled; getting up from the table “I don’t care.”

With that, Will went to his room. Rick took a deep breath he didn’t realise he was holding

“Merle, go get yer brother an’ yer things,” He ordered softly.

Merle nodded frantically and scurried off to the room he shared with his brother.

Rick was waiting at the front door when Merle returned with a small bag of clothes, and Daryl. Rick nodded and brought them out to his car; he didn’t even care what Lori had to say at this point; these kids could not go on like this. Once Merle put Daryl in the back and got in the front, Rick started the engine and drove away. He only had them for the month, but he figured that would be enough time to build a case against Will.

 

The drive was long, and by the time Rick got back to his house, it was around 10:00 PM, and Daryl was asleep. He could see Lori pacing in the living room. Rick gently corded his fingers through Merle’s hair

“Yer okay, yer safe now,” He soothed.

Merle was still shaking, but he nodded nonetheless. Rick shut the engine off and got out of the car; getting Merle’s bag out of the trunk and grabbing Daryl from the back. Merle uneasily got out of the car

“I get the feelin’ yer wife ain’t gonna be too happy ‘bout this,” He mumbled.

Rick shook his head

“Don’t matter; yer safety is worth a little argument,” He assured; leading Merle into the house.

Rick opened the door and ushered Merle inside

“Lori, I’m home,” He informed.

Lori ran up to him but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the boys with him

“What’s this?” She asked.

Rick handed Daryl to Merle

“Guest room, upstairs, at the end ‘a the hall; ya and yer brother can stay there,” He stated.

Merle nodded and grabbed his bag before heading off. Rick turned to look at Lori; sighing heavily before sitting her down in the living room to explain what had happened.

Merle closed the guest room door behind himself. It was a daybed with a trundle; which he was happy about. He gently lied Daryl down on the bed before pulling the trundle out and flopping down on it; it had been a long, stressful day, and Merle just wanted to get some sleep. A knock on the door startled him out of his doze. Merle sighed softly before getting up to answer the door. He blinked in confusion at the sight of Rick’s son; Carl.

“Hey,” Carl greeted softly; so as to not alert his parents that he was out of bed.

Merle blinked in confusion before stepping aside to let Carl in

“Uh… Hey,” He greeted awkwardly.

Carl sat down on the trundle

“Yer Merle right?” He asked.

Merle nodded awkwardly and sat down next to Carl

“Um, yeah; an’ yer Carl,” He mumbled.

Carl grinned and nodded. Merle swallowed thickly before frowning; whenever Rick talked about Carl, he made it seem like Carl was much younger than Merle

“Uh… Don’t mean ta be rude er nothin’, but… How old are ya?” He asked.

Carl chuckled

“13, but I’ll be 14 soon; I’m only a few months younger than ya,” He explained.

Merle nodded

“Oh… Okay,” He mumbled.

Carl grinned again

“So… Why’re ya here?” He asked.

Merle cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head

“My dad… My dad kicked me an’ my brother out,” He explained awkwardly; it wasn’t technically a lie.

Carl nodded

“Well… That sucks,” He mumbled before perking up with another grin “My mom’s pregnant,” He suddenly informed excitedly “But’ya can’t tell no one, ‘cause she ain’t told my dad; but I know, ‘cause I saw the test!”

Merle blinked before shrinking away slightly; so Lori was probably going to send Merle and Daryl home. Carl’s grin faded

“What’s wrong?” He worried.

Merle shook his head

“S’nothin’; just got nowhere ta go if yer ma kicks us out is all,” He mumbled.

Carl hummed softly before moving closer to Merle

“Don’t worry; she won’t kick ya out, my dad won’t let her,” He assured.

Merle cleared his throat and moved away from Carl

“Uh… Okay… Listen; not ta be rude er anythin’, but, I had a long day, an’ I kinda want ta get some sleep,” He muttered.

Carl grinned and stood

“Sure thing, I’ll see ya in the mornin’,” He chuckled before leaving the room.

Merle blinked in confusion before sighing and flopping down; closing his eyes and going to sleep.

 

It had taken an hour to explain to Lori what had happened, calm her down, and then convince her that Will didn’t care, and he wouldn’t bother coming to get Daryl and Merle back, so it was fine. He let out an irritated sigh as he carefully opened the door to the guest room to check on Daryl and Merle. He smiled at the sight of them asleep; walking into the room and sitting down on the trundle. He gently corded his fingers through Merle’s hair and leaned down to gently kiss his temple. Merle shifted and muttered in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t stir. Rick hummed softly and nuzzled his hair

“Yer okay, yer safe now, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt ya,” He assured softly.

Merle mumbled something in his sleep again. Rick just chuckled quietly before standing and leaving the room; heading back down to the living room; Lori had banished him to the couch, but he didn’t care, he couldn’t just leave them there, not after what he’d seen, so Lori could be as mad as she wanted, it would never change his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Will. You dickweed. He will be back, obviously, I'm going to need him. I hope you're enjoying this so far.


	5. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 5. Hope you like it.

The morning was more than a little strange. Daryl seemed confused by the eggs and strips of bacon he’d been fed; leaning to Merle and asking what it was. Carl had cracked up at that. Merle had never really felt embarrassed about his home life until that moment; at 4 years old, Daryl had never seen eggs, or bacon. It opened Merle’s eyes to the crushing reality of ‘Our dad _really_ sucks and we’re _really_ poor’. He’d assured Daryl that it was just food, and he reluctantly started to eat it. Lori’s cold glare on Merle made him feel like he wasn’t really welcome to eat, so he didn’t. He just awkwardly pushed the oatmeal around in his bowl; looking anywhere but at Lori. Or Carl; because Lori’s glare intensified whenever he did.

Once they were done eating, Carl hopped up and headed to his room to get ready for school. Lori turned to Daryl

“Guess it’s just you and me today,” She cooed.

Daryl looked up at her before shyly shrinking away. Merle cleared his throat

“Uh… He’s just a little shy; don’t worry, he’ll get used to ya,” He assured.

Lori just glared at him before standing and walking away. Merle lowered his gaze and scratched the back of his head. Rick ruffled Merle’s hair

“Don’t worry; she’ll come around,” He assured before heading off to get ready.

Merle sighed softly and wrapped an arm around Daryl

“Don’t worry, little brother; everythin’s gonna be okay,” He assured.

Daryl hummed and clung to Merle

“When are we gonna go home?” He asked.

Merle shrugged

“I… I dunno,” He mumbled as he got up “I gotta go get dressed.”

Merle closed the guest room door behind himself and stripped before kneeling down and opening up the bag of clothes he’d brought. He’d mostly just brought stuff for Daryl; so he had a single torn pair of jeans for himself, and that was pretty much it. He shrugged and pulled them on before leaving the room to go ask Carl for a shirt. He awkwardly knocked on the door

“Yeah, come on in!” Carl called.

Merle walked in

“Uh, do ya got a shirt I can borrow; I didn’t really grab any,” He muttered.

Carl turned to look at Merle; taking in the large, dark bruise on his ribs

“Um…. Oh, yeah,” He stammered before tossing a plain, black t-shirt at Merle “S’probably gonna be a bit too small on ya though; I mean… Yer pretty ripped,” He stated; blushing softly.

Merle cleared his throat as he pulled the shirt on

“S’fine,” He assured.

The shirt was too small; if Merle lifted his arms, his bellybutton would be exposed, but he didn’t care much about that. Carl carefully approached Merle

“Where’d ya get that bruise?” He asked.

Merle pursed his lips together

“My dad kicked me in the ribs,” He answered honestly; if Will was gonna be upfront about the abuse, so was Merle.

Carl cleared his throat; clearly uncomfortable

“Oh… Why?” He mumbled.

Merle shrugged

“I mouthed off to ‘im; don’t yer dad hit ya when yer bad?” He asked before turning and leaving.

Carl lowered his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck

“No.”

 

Rick drove Merle and Carl to school; he was pleased that the 2 seemed to get along, at least a little bit. Over the course of the day, Rick had decided that he had a _serious_ problem; he couldn’t keep his eyes off that tiny lick of skin that kept peaking out from under the too-small shirt Merle was wearing. It was _taunting_ him; practically begging to have a tongue ran over it. With every fight Rick had with Lori, Merle became more tempting.

And now, Merle was in detention again. Rick kept his eyes fiercely trained on his paperwork; forcing himself to _not_ look at Merle.

“Hey, Rick,” Merle spoke up.

Rick groaned softly before looking up at the teen

“Yes?” He drawled.

Merle cocked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything

“How does Carl get home when yer in detention with me?” He asked.

Rick hummed softly

“He walks home; we don’t live that far, so he doesn’t mind, the weather’s been nice anyway,” He explained.

Merle nodded before standing and walking over to Rick’s desk; hopping up so he was sitting on it

“Lori really doesn’t like me; she can’t even look at me without glarin’,” He stated.

Rick sighed heavily

“She jus’ doesn’t know ya,” He assured “She’ll come around.”

Merle lowered his gaze

“I don’t know about that,” He sighed.

Rick just patted Merle’s thigh before getting back to work. Merle raised his arms over his head to stretch. Rick looked up and lost his breath at the sight of Merle softly toned stomach

“Put yer arms down, Merle,” He scolded; trying desperately to keep the arousal out of his voice.

Merle hummed in confusion before snickering when he noticed the problem

“Oh, yeah; had ta borrow a shirt from Carl; didn’t grab any ‘a my clothes, ‘cept the jeans I’m wearin’. Must’ a panicked, huh?” He giggled.

Rick cleared his throat

“I’ll take ya shoppin’ this weekend, ‘til then, ya and Carl can jus’ share. Only got one day left anyway,” He assured.

Merle snickered; snorting a bit at the end. Rick swallowed thickly at how absolutely _adorable_ it sounded.

“Ain’t my fault yer kid’s a skinny beanpole,” He teased; jokingly flexing his arms.

A small smile crossed Rick’s features

“He’s 13, don’t need ta be built like an ox,” He teased back.

Merle laughed; snorting a little

“Fair enough.”

Rick took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair; bringing one of the text books down in his lap to hide his erection. Merle hummed and flopped down; arms behind his head, lying across Rick’s desk. His jeans hung low on his hips, and the shirt was pulled up by the position of his arms. It didn’t take Rick long to notice Merle wasn’t wearing underwear; his breath caught in his throat, and his cock twitched in his slacks. Merle wasn’t stupid; he’d noticed the look in Rick’s eyes, and a guy only put a book in his lap if he was hard.

“Ya know; I always had this fantasy a’ bein’ taken over a desk,” He stated casually; biting his lower lip.

Rick nearly choked before clearing his throat

“We’ve talked about ya not makin’ inappropriate comments like that, haven’t we?” He nearly stammered.

Merle just smirked and brought his right hand up to awkwardly cord his fingers through Rick’s hair; the cast getting caught every so often

“The doors closed, ain’t no one gonna know,” He assured.

Rick groaned and leaned forward; pushing a kiss to Merle lips; he couldn’t fucking take this anymore, it was driving him nuts. Merle was more than happy to reciprocate; Rick had done so much for him; it was the least he could do. Rick immediately ran his hand over Merle’s stomach; fingers dipping into his jeans just slightly. Merle mewled into the kiss; hips bucking upwards as he wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. Rick broke the kiss to look down at Merle’s hooded eyes and deeply flushed cheeks; eyes widening before he quickly jerked back

“Oh Christ. No! No, no, no, no, _no_!” He groaned; holding his head in his hands as he walked away from Merle.

The teen sat up on the desk; panting

“W-Why’d ya stop?” He purred; reaching down to rub the bulge in his jeans “I was havin’ _fun_.”

Rick turned to look at Merle

“I am _43_ , and I’m yer _teacher_! Yer a 14-year-old _kid_ ; this is _wrong_! If I get found out; I’ll lose my job, go to jail, have my kid taken away; my life will be _over_!” He snapped.

Merle flinched away from Rick; chewing his lower lip

“I won’t tell, I swear I won’t,” He promised; staring up at Rick with big, teary, puppy dog eyes.

Rick let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Merle, ya don’t get it,” He scoffed.

Merle brought a knee up to his chest

“No, I don’t; so explain it ta me. If I don’t tell no one, what’s the damn issue? S’there somethin’ wrong with me?” He mumbled.

Rick covered his mouth and swallowed thickly

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with ya ‘cept that yer too young,” He sighed.

Merle lowered his gaze and grumbled under his breath

“Whatever; fuck ya,” He snarled.

Rick turned to Merle

“Hey! Watch yer mouth, young man!” He scolded.

Merle stood

“No; ya ain’t my dad, and ya don’t get ta screw with me! Fuck you!” He yelled before storming passed Rick and leaving the class room.

Rick just stood there in shock; had Merle thought that Rick had had feelings for him? Rick ran his hand through his hair before grabbing his coat and heading out. He stopped outside; looking around for Merle before groaning when he didn’t find him. He pulled out his cellphone to tell Lori that he’d be late getting home again; Merle had taken off, and Rick was responsible if he got hurt, so he’d have to go look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, bet you guys thought Rick and Merle were actually gonna fuck in this one. Nope! That's not for a while. Hope you liked it.


	6. Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new chapters. I hope to get this one finished soon, but I doubt that'll be the case; I get the feeling this is gonna be a long one.

Merle kicked an empty beer can against a wall, in an alley downtown. He’d hitched a ride with a guy he knew, who was heading downtown to buy some crystal. It was far from his first time downtown, so the people in this particular alley knew him; they were always trying to sell him drugs; but he didn’t have 20$ to blow on food, let alone ¼ gram of crystal meth. He was curious of course, but he didn’t have the money to sate the curiousity.

A part of him hoped Rick would come looking for him, but another part wanted Rick to fuck off, and die in a hole. He knew being downtown around drug addicts, gang members, and pimps was a bad idea when he was in a bad mood, especially with his temper, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. Maybe if he got seriously hurt, Rick would feel bad. He lowered his gaze; not fucking likely. His dad had made it very clear that no one would ever love Merle; ever give a shit about him. Said the only reason Daryl did was because he was 4, and didn’t know better.

“Sonuva bitch was right,” Merle mumbled to himself.

“Wat’cha say?” A gruff, smoke heavy voice grumbled.

Merle glanced up at a massive, scruffy guy

“Nothin’, Marshall; jus’ talkin’ ta myself,” He sighed.

Marshall took a drag from his blunt

“People’r gonna think yer crazy talkin’ ta yerself like tha’, bud,” He grumbled.

Merle shrugged

“Fuck ‘em; I owe ‘em nothin’. They wanna think I’m batshit, that’s their business,” He scoffed.

Marshall just snickered

“I gotta side wit’cha there,” He cooed.

Merle ran a hand through his hair; chewing his lower lip before jerking when Marshall touched his shoulder

“Ya seem tense, bud; I prolly got somethin’ fer ya ta feel better,” He offered.

Merle cocked an eyebrow at him

“Ain’t got no money,” He reminded.

Marshall shrugged

“S’a onetime thing; jus’ ta try,” He assured.

Merle chewed his lower lip before nodding

“Sure; what’cha got fer me?” He agreed; following Marshall into a rundown, abandoned apartment building.

 

Rick drove slowly through the slums of downtown Atlanta; looking for Merle. He figured a child would stand out amongst the fully-grown drug addicts. It was getting late now; the sun had begun to set, and Rick was getting seriously worried. He must have been driving around the streets for 2 hours by the time he finally found Merle on a street corner. He quickly parked his car and got out

“Merle; I been lookin’ fer ya everywhere,” He scolded.

Marshall sneered at Rick from Merle’s side

“Who’s this fuck; I _know_ he ain’t yer dad?” He snarled.

Merle blinked for a moment before looking up at Rick

“Rick?” He slurred.

Rick stopped dead in his tracks and leaned down to be at eye level with Merle. The teen grinned as he stared at Rick

“Uh… Sorry; I was just out with, doin’ stuff with Marshall,” He explained; patting Marshall’s belly.

Rick narrowed his eyes

“Yer high,” He stated.

Merle shrugged

“Marshall said it would make me feel good,” He explained flippantly “He was right; I feel great.”

Rick straightened and glared at Marshall

“The hell did ya give ‘im?” He snarled.

Marshall snorted

“Ain’t yer damn business,” He spat.

Rick shook his head before grabbing Merle’s arm

“We’re goin’ home,” He growled.

Merle hummed happily as Rick dragged him to the car; shoving him into the passenger’s seat

“Whoa, whoa; take it easy, _Officer Friendly_ ,” He teased.

Rick slammed the driver’s door after he got in and turned to glare at Merle

“Ain’t a cop an’ yer _damn_ lucky I ain’t!” He snapped.

Merle flinched before shrugging

“Oh, chill _out_ , Rick; it was _one_ time,” He drawled.

Rick slammed a hand down on the dashboard

“It’s _never_ just _one_ time with hard drugs!” He yelled.

Merle flinched again before glaring

“Fuck off; ya ain’t my dad!” He snapped.

Before Rick could stop himself, he brought his hand across Merle’s face in a quick slap. Silence hung over them as Merle stared up at Rick; tears welling up in his eyes. Rick swallowed passed the lump in his throat before turning back and starting the engine.

The drive home was heavy and tense; completely silent aside from merle soft sniffling that gave away the fact he was crying. Rick felt _horrible_. He’d _just_ taken Merle away from that life, and now he was acting _just_ like Will. He couldn’t even imagine how Merle must feel. He stopped in the driveway of his house and turned the car off, but didn’t get out.

“Merle,” He started; turning to look at the sobbing teen “I’m sorry I hit ya; I lost my temper, an’ I’m sorry. I was stressed, an’ I took it out on ya.”

Merle sniffled and looked over at Rick

“Jus’… Thought ya never hit me,” He whimpered.

Rick sighed heavily

“So did I,” He mumbled as he got out of the car.

Merle didn’t get out, and Rick didn’t want to make him; he’d come inside when he was ready.

 

Rick gently closed his front door behind him before gasping at the feeling of something tiny clinging to his legs. He looked down at Daryl and smiled

“Hey, Kiddo,” He greeted; bending down and picking up the tiny child.

Daryl giggled softly and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck; peaking behind him

“Where’s Merle?” He asked.

Rick cleared his throat

“He’s in the car; jus’ has some thinkin’ ta do, s’all,” He assured.

Daryl tilted his head in confusion. Rick swallowed thickly before carefully putting him down. Lori walked up to Rick

“Where’s Merle?” She asked.

Daryl clung to her legs

“Thinkin’ in the car,” He informed.

She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair before looking up at Rick

“What happened?” She asked.

Rick shook his head

“He just got mad, needed ta blow off some steam; s’nothin’ I couldn’t handle,” He assured.

Lori picked Daryl up and nodded

“I hope so; ‘cause that little Monster is yer problem,” She scoffed.

Daryl giggled as he gently played with Lori’s hair

“That’s what Daddy calls ‘im ‘Little Monster’,” He informed randomly.

Lori smiled and walked away with the child in her arms. Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Only ever when he’s about ta hurt me,” Merle’s voice stated softly from behind Rick.

Rick turned to look at him

“What?” He asked.

Merle walked around Rick

“My dad only calls me ‘Little Monster’ when he’s gonna hurt me,” He explained.

Rick flinched and gently corded his fingers through Merle’s hair

“Does he have any nickname fer ya that _isn’t_ cruel in some way?’ He sighed before sitting down on the couch.

Merle sat down next to him

“Calls me ‘Princess’ sometimes,” He shrugged.

Rick cocked an eyebrow

“I don’t think that counts,” He chuckled softly.

Merle shrugged again

“S’better than ‘Little Monster’, er ‘Mistake’,” He grumbled; crossing his arms.

Rick nodded as he corded his fingers through Merle’s hair before sighing heavily

“I promise I won’t be mad; what did ya take?” He asked.

Merle shrunk away from Rick and averted his gaze

“… Crystal,” He mumbled.

Rick sighed again before pulling Merle against his chest

“Please, don’t _ever_ do that again; I don’t want ya screwin’ up yer life,” He pleaded.

Merle relaxed in Rick’s arms

“Life’s already screwed up,” He reminded softly.

Rick continued to pet Merle’s hair

“I know, an’ I’m gonna do everythin’ I can ta make sure it gets better,” He assured.

Merle smiled and wrapped his rams around Rick’s waist; closing his eyes and just listening to his heart beat

“Yer pretty great, Rick,” He commented.

Rick just smiled; opened his mouth to respond before noticing that Merle had fallen asleep. He hooked an arm under Merle’s legs, and the other around his back; picking him up and bringing him up the guest room to put him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle will probably end up being an addict in this story; I haven't quite decided. Let me know what you think I should do; Should the Meth be a onetime thing, or a requiring theme, with Merle becoming an addict?


	7. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Merle talk a bit about Merle's meth adventure, and Merle has a breakdown in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but the next one shouldn't be.

Merle was surprised to wake up in his bed in the morning. If he fell asleep on the ratty couch they had at his place, he usually woke up there; and if not there, then on the floor. He’d even been stripped down to his boxers, and he had clean clothes, folded on the dresser next to the bed. He quietly got out of bed; not wanting to wake Daryl, and got dressed. He had a raging headache, and felt like he was dying. He went downstairs; the only other person up was Rick; who was sitting at the dining room table. The place Merle had sat at breakfast yesterday had a full glass of water and 2 aspirin tablets.

“Figured ya’d have a headache after yer little experiment yesterday,” Rick stated; not looking up from his newspaper.

Merle sat down in his chair and took the tablets; washing them down with the water

“Yeah… Sorry,” He mumbled.

Rick smiled

“It’s fine; yer young. Most kids yer age experiment with Marijuana, but I guess yer not like most kids,” He assured.

Merle shrugged

“Weed don’t cut it,” He admitted.

Rick turned the newspaper page

“Fair enough; still don’t want ya ta do it again. In fact; I ain’t comfortable with ya hangin’ around downtown alone anymore,” He stated.

Merle scoffed; opening his mouth to retort before closing it and sighing

“Yer house, yer rules,” He grumbled.

Rick finally looked up from his newspaper

“Thank you,” He hummed.

Merle glanced up when Lori walked in with Daryl in her arms and Carl at her side

“Ya guys hungry?” She asked.

Daryl bounced in her arms

“Yeah,” He giggled before wiggling out of her grip and clinging to Merle “Ya were asleep when I went ta bed; ya never go ta bed that early.”

Merle ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair

“Guess I was real tired, Baby Brother,” He hummed.

Daryl crawled into Merle’s lap

“Are ya gonna eat this mornin’?” He asked.

Merle nodded and nuzzled Daryl’s hair. Lori got to cooking; humming a soft tune as she did, and Rick and Carl chatted quietly. Merle felt really out of place; he wasn’t used to the whole ‘nuclear’ family thing, where everyone ‘loves’ each other, and you ‘eat’ every morning. His typical morning usually consisted of him and Daryl being as quiet as possible so as to not wake his dad who had passed out drunk in the living room, and eating stale cereal with watered down milk because no one had gone shopping in over a month. Merle awkwardly ate his oatmeal as the other 4 ate what appeared to be an omelet. Merle knew he was eating something different because of his teeth, so he didn’t really mind. At least Lori wasn’t glaring at him this morning.

“Lori, I was thinkin’ about takin’ Daryl and Merle clothes shoppin’ tomorrow, if ya don’t mind,” Rick suddenly spoke up.

Lori took a sip of her tea

“I was thinkin’ the same thing; I washed Merle’ clothes from the night he got here, and that shirt just fell apart,” She admitted.

Daryl looked between the 2; eyes wide in confusion

“Are they gonna be new?” He asked.

Lori looked down at Daryl

“Is what gonna be new, Sweetie?” She asked.

Daryl crinkled his nose at the nickname

“The clothes,” He explained.

Merle gently smacked Daryl’s arm

“Don’t be so greedy,” He scolded.

Daryl mumbled a soft apology. Lori turned a _very_ concerned gaze on Rick, who just shook his head

“Guess you’ll find out, huh?” He said to Daryl.

Daryl smiled and clung to Merle’s arm.

Merle let a shy smile slip as he continued eating.

 

School went by rather smoothly, but Merle felt oddly uncomfortable about going to detention; after what had happened yesterday. He felt like, despite what he said, Rick was still mad at him. He reached up to rub the cheek Rick had slapped last night before perking up when Rick entered the classroom. Rick smiled at Merle as he sat down at his desk and started working. Merle lowered his gaze and pulled one of the books Rick had brought him out of his bag and started reading.

They worked in silence for the better half of an hour before Rick sighed and put his pen down

“Merle, are ya alright?” He asked.

Merle looked up

“Yeah, I’m fine... Why?” He mumbled.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck

“S’jus’ that ya’ve usually made some kinda wise-ass remark at this point,” He explained.

Merle shrugged and looked down at his book

“Don’t think ya deserve that after the shit I put ya through last night,” He muttered.

Rick stood and approached Merle

“I really am sorry fer slappin’ ya last night; I shouldn’t have,” He sighed.

Merle glanced up at Rick

“S’okay; I’ve had worse,” He assured.

Rick reached over and gently stroked Merle’s cheek before kneeling down next to his chair

“It’s not okay; it’s never okay,” He breathed.

Merle bit his lip; tears welling up behind his eyes; he couldn’t stop feeling like his presence alone would corrupt this family. Rick was _so_ good, Merle felt smothered by him, because he was _so_ bad.

“I…-“ The tears just started coming; he couldn’t stop them even if he tried “-I’m sorry!”

Rick’s eyes widened and he stared at Merle; in complete shock as the teen sobbed into the backs of his hands

“I screwed up! I made ya worry, an’ I’m so sorry. I’m so selfish, nothing but a worthless piece a’ trash,” Merle sobbed.

Rick was stunned; he didn’t know what to say. He obviously didn’t want Merle to be saying those things about himself, but the way he’d just completely broken down; what was Rick supposed to do. He pulled Merle into his lap and wrapped his arms around him

“Ssh, ssh; it’s okay, y’ain’t worthless. Please stop cryin’,” He soothed; cording his fingers through Merle’s hair as the broken teen sobbed into his shoulder.

Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck; clinging to him for dear life.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” He whimpered.

Rick froze before sighing and tightening his grip around Merle

“It’s okay, Daddy’s here… Daddy’s got’cha,” He soothed.

Merle sniffled as he buried his face in Rick’s shoulder. Rick’s throat felt closed; Merle had called him ‘daddy’ and he’d just gone along with it. He wasn’t sure if it had been an accident, or intentional, either way, he couldn’t back out now…. Lori was going to be furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for the next chapter, I hope you liked this one though.


	8. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes the Dixon boys shopping like he promised, and Merle runs into Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of Sexual Assault, Viewer Discretion is Advised.

Rick glanced up at the rear view mirror, looking at Merle as he talked quietly with Carl. He jerked slightly when he felt Lori’s hand on his thigh

“What’s goin’ on with ya lately, Rick?” She worried.

Rick swallowed thickly before looking back at Merle again

“Just worried about the Dixon boys,” He sighed.

She smiled before turning to look back at the 3 kids in the back seat

“You boys alright?” She asked.

Carl grinned

“I’m fine,” He chuckled.

Daryl looked up at Lori from where he was chewing on his shirt

“yes, Ma’am,” He mumbled.

Merle averted his gaze when Lori’s turned her gaze on him and it turned cold

“I… I’m good,” He murmured.

Rick frowned

“Why’re ya so hard on ‘im?” He scoffed softly.

Lori turned back to Rick

“Are ya serious? That boy has no respect,” She grumbled.

Merle lowered his gaze; a barely audible whimper escaping. Carl looked at Merle and sighed

“Are… Are ya okay?” He asked.

Merle shrugged and looked out the window; going quiet for the rest of the trip to the shop.

 

Daryl and Carl stuck with Lori as they shopped, and Merle hung around Rick. He was quiet; clearly ashamed of his little break down yesterday. Rick kept an eye on Merle as the teen awkwardly sifted through a rack of clothes

“Merle… About yesterday,” He started.

Merle perked up before scampering off. Rick sighed and followed after Merle; stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Merle clinging to Will.

“Hey, Daddy,” He hummed happily.

Will wrapped his arms around Merle; having to crouch over considerably to do so

“Hey, Princess, how ya doin’?” He asked.

Merle pulled back to grin up at his dad before he started to tell him about what he’d been up to since he’d been away. Rick frowned; how could Merle be _so_ open and giddy around Will? It just didn’t make any sense to him. He took a deep breath and approached them

“Good afternoon, Will,” He greeted.

Will looked Rick over

“I suppose…” He grumbled.

Merle glanced up at Rick before looking back at Will

“Hey, Daddy? What’cha doin’ ‘ere?” He asked.

Will looked down at Merle before shrugging

“Was actually hopin’ I’d see ya here; can we talk?” He hummed.

Merle blinked before nodding and following after his father. Rick narrowed his eyes before looking around and heading after them; something felt off, and he didn’t like it.

 

Merle hooked his hands behind his back as he followed behind his father; something felt strange, but it’s not like he could’ve said ‘no’. Besides, Will wouldn’t do anything _too_ back in public… Right? Merle pursed his lips together and swallowed thickly as Will lead him out of the store and too his panel van. He used to own a pickup, but it got totalled, Merle still didn’t know the story behind that one. Will opened the back and ushered Merle inside. The teen did as he was told; feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Will closed the door and went up to the driver’s seat and started the engine. Merle sat down and started chewing on his nails; technically he wasn’t being kidnapped; Will _was_ his legal guardian, but still.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been driving, but he knew from the feeling that they’d reached dirt road a while ago. He tensed when the van pulled over and the engine shut off, he couldn’t stop from shaking and actually yelped when the back doors where pulled open. Will cocked an eyebrow before getting in the back and closing the doors

“Easy, Merle; ain’t gonna hurt ya,” He soothed.

Merle swallowed thickly and peeked up at Will

“Y’ain’t?” He whimpered.

Will shook his head as he gently pinned Merle to the floor; hands on either side of the teens head

“Missed ya,” He purred.

Merle swallowed thickly and turned his head

“D-Daddy…” He mumbled; tensing up again.

Will ran his tongue up Merle’s cheek and gripped his hips

“I’ve been needin’ my little princess these passed few days,” He whispered next to Merle’s ear.

Said teen whimpered softly and tried to squirm away only to have Will tighten his grip and snarl

“Ya be a good girl and I won’t be so rough,” He hissed.

Merle sniffled softly and nodded; relaxing in his father’s hold. Will smiled and pressed a kiss to Merle’s trembling lips while unbuttoning his torn up jeans. Merle shivered; tears falling from his eyes as he let his father violate him; what could he do anyway; to a man, that was almost three times his size, and at least ¾ muscle. Will pulled back and yanked Merle’s pants off; snickering softly

“No underwear? Ya naughty little slut,” He purred.

Merle shook his head before covering his eyes and sobbing into the backs of his hands; forcing himself to stay quiet. Will hated when Merle cried too loud. Merle took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down when he heard his dad unbuckling his belt

“Yer bein’ so good,” Will purred.

Merle sniffled; whimpering when he felt something thick, and blunt press against him

“My pretty little Princess,” Will cooed as he pushed inside.

Merle went rigid; a scream caught in his throat as he clawed at his hair, more tears pouring from his eyes as he wordlessly begged Will to stop. It hurt so much he could barely breathe. He would never get used to it, to matter how many times Will did this, Merle just couldn’t. It didn’t matter how many times Marshall told him ‘it’s gonna happen, you best get used to it’. None of that mattered; it would _always_ hurt. Will grabbed Merle’s wrists and pinned his hands down as he thrusted deeper

“Don’t hide yer face,” He groaned.

Merle sobbed softly as he looked up at Will; trying desperately to inch his hips away

“Daddy, please,” He snivelled.

Will straightened; releasing one of Merle’s wrists, but only to backhand him

“Man up, ya fuckin’ pussy; stop cryin’!” He snapped.

Merle squeezed his eyes shut; gagging when Will continued to thrust. His entire lower body felt like it was on fire; wet fire. He let a hand drop down to feel behind his butt; wincing when he felt wet. Warm wetness. Blood. He hiccupped and whimpered

“Daddy, p-please, I’m bleedin’,” He bawled.

Will pressed a gentle kiss to Merle’s forehead

“Easy, Princess, it’s almost over,” He assured; voice strained in lustful hoarseness.

Merle let his head fall to the side; going limp, tears falling silently, surrounded by nothing but the warmth of his father, the sound of skin hitting skin, the smell of blood, and the feeling of rough friction; in and out. The only thing he could think about was how he was supposed to face Rick after this. How was he supposed to face the person he loved after letting himself be used like some common street whore, by his own father? He vaguely registered that he was saying something, and it took him a while to figure out what that was

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry.” Repeated over and over like a mantra.

The telling sting of semen in open wounds informed Merle that Will had just cum, then horrid emptiness that followed when he pulled out. Will corded his fingers through Merle’s sweat dampened hair

“It’s okay, Princess,” He soothed before doing up his pants and getting out of the van “Best get dressed now, ‘cause I won’t hesitate ta throw ya out buck naked in the parkin’ lot a’ that uppity store yer stupid teacher brought ya to.”

Will closed the doors then and got back in the driver’s seat; starting up the engine and starting to drive again. Was he kidding, how was Merle supposed to move after that? He swallowed thickly and forced himself to sit up; a sharp pain shooting up his spine as he pulled his ratty jeans back on. This had happened so many times, but this was the first time since the very first time that it actually left him feeling dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was a dozy. Hope you liked it. Also, just to clarify, when Merle is apologizing at the end there, he isn't apologizing to Will, he's apologizing to Rick.


	9. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some coaxing, Merle tells Rick what happened with Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with this fic right now, omg.

Merle flinched as the van slowed to a stop. He reached up to wipe away the remainder of his tears before the van doors were pulled open. He glanced up at his father before slowly exiting the van. Will ruffled Merle’s hair

“Yer gonna tell that teacher ‘a yers that ya wanna come home, am I clear?” He hissed.

Merle sniffled and nodded before heading back into the store. It didn’t take him too long to find Rick, who was hanging near the exit. Rick sighed in relief and pulled Merle into a hug

“Where were ya?” He worried; pushing Merle’s hair out of his face “I was worried sick!”

Merle swallowed thickly and averted his gaze

“Rick… I… I wanna go home,” He mumbled.

Rick blinked in confusion before frowning

‘Yer father an’ I agreed that ya’d be with me ‘till yer teeth healed,” He reminded.

Merle nodded

“I know but…-“ He cut himself off and looked up at Rick.

The older man sighed and ran his fingers through Merle’s hair

“If that’s what ya want,” He breathed.

Merle lowered his gaze and gently grabbed Rick’s sleeve

“I… I dunno,” He mumbled.

Rick smiled and ruffled Merle’s hair

“Well, come back with me and take the night ta think it over,” He suggested.

Merle pursed his lips together and nodded before following after Rick; forcing himself not to limp.

 

Dinner that night became really uncomfortable when Merle realized that hard wooden chairs _sucked_. He stared uneasily at the chairs as Lori set the table and served dinner. The rest of the family sat down, but Merle just continued to stair; his butt hurt just looking at them. Lori looked up from her dinner and narrowed her eyes at Merle

“Problem, Dixon?” She nearly growled.

Merle flinched and looked up at Lori; quickly shaking his head

“N-Not really… I just, went fer a drive with my dad today, an’ now my tailbone hurts…” He lied.

Lori scoffed and went back to eating. Rick stood and went into the living room; getting one of the decorative pillows and placing it on Merle’s chair

“Better?” He hummed.

Merle smiled distressfully and sat down; wincing when the action caused a sharp pain to shoot up his spine. Carl frowned at the site but didn’t say anything. Merle began to slowly eat his food; keeping his eyes down, and shoulders tense. He felt so indecent. Like everyone knew what had happened. Rick looked up at Merle and sighed heavily

“Merle, when yer done eatin’, I’d like ta talk ta ya,” He informed.

Merle tensed up but nodded anyway.

 

Rick brought Merle up to his bedroom when they finished eating and sat him down on the bed

“What happened today, with yer dad? y’ain’t been the same since ya got back,” He asked.

Merle sniffled softly and wiped his eyes

“S’nothin’; don’t wanna talk about it,” He mumbled.

Rick knelt down in front of Merle and cupped his face

“Merle, if he hurt ya, ya need ta tell me,” He pleaded.

Merle shook his head and started sobbing

“No! Nothin’ happened!” He snapped.

Rick sighed and wrapped his arms around Merle; hushing him softly. Merle sniffled and clung desperately to Rick; he felt stained. Dirty, and defiled. Slutty.

“I’m sorry,” He sobbed.

Rick bit his lip and tightened his grip; what the hell had happened? What had Will done? Merle sniffled and slid off the bed; into Rick’s lap

“I’m such a screw up; a stupid, dirty wench,” He whimpered.

Rick tensed; he _really_ didn’t want to know what Merle meant by that

“Ssh, ssh, no y’ain’t. Yer flawless, please don’t talk ‘bout yerself like that,” He soothed.

Merle slowly pulled back and looked Rick in the eye

“Y-Ya mean that?” He whimpered.

Rick nodded and smiled

“Of course,” He lulled.

Merle smiled and placed a tiny, gentle kiss to Rick’s lips

“I… I know ya don’t want me, but I needed ta do that,” He sniffed before standing.

Rick cleared his throat and stood; turning to watch Merle leave. Oh, how wrong he was; Rick wanted Merle more than anything in the world, and it was becoming arduous to resist.

 

Later that night, Rick found himself lying in bed, wide away, just gently tracing his lips where Merle had left that sweet, feathery kiss. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He jerked slightly when he felt soft hands on his thigh

“Yer all tense, Rick,” Lori’s voice purred.

Rick swallowed thickly and quickly pushed her away

“I need ta get some air,” He huffed; getting up and leaving the room.

He walked down the hall and stopped when about to enter the guest room. He flinched when he heard the gentle weeping inside. He carefully opened the door and entered the room; lying down next to Merle and wrapping his arms around the sobbing teen. Merle sniffled and turned in Rick’s arms; clinging to him

“He touches me… He…-“ Merle’s voice died.

 Rick swallowed thickly; not knowing what to say. Merle sniffled and looked up at Rick; but all the older man could see was his glistening, tear glazed eyes

“I won’t tell,” Merle breathed.

Rick swallowed thickly before tenderly pushing his lips to Merle’s. The broken teen hummed and wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck; pushing himself flush against the older man; deepening the kiss. They broke apart when the bed rustled and Merle turned to look at Daryl

“Maybe now’s not a good time,” He mumbled.

Rick smiled and nuzzled Merle’s cheek

“I could just hold ya,” He offered.

Merle didn’t respond, but he did settle in Rick’s arms; nuzzling his chest. Rick chuckled breathlessly and relaxed; this was perfect; it felt _so_ right; Merle calm, and protected in his arms, cuddled right up to him. He didn’t even spare a thought to how fucked up it made him that Merle; a 14-year-old, severely abused, recently raped, delinquent, made him feel this way. And in that moment, even if he had spared it a thought, he was sure he wouldn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick's coming around, slowly, he starting to just throw caution to the wind, 'cause he can't resist adorable, mischievous little Merle. Especially not when he's all broken and shit. Hope you liked the chapter.


	10. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori finds out about the abuse, Daryl slips up and calls her 'mom', and Rick breaches the possibility of going to the Police to Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit happens in the chapter. Not huge things, but like 'getting the ball rolling' things. Hope you enjoy.

Rick woke up with a slightly sore back, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when he looked down and realized that last night hadn’t been a dream. He smiled warmly and tightened his grip around Merle. The teen shifted in Rick’s hold and mumbled something in his sleep. Rick jerked when a gentle knock sounded at the door before it was pushed open. Lori peaked in and cocked an amused eyebrow at Rick

“What happened; did he have a nightmare?” She asked.

Rick sat up and shook his head

“No, he was sobbing, and couldn’t sleep, so I lied with him,” He answered honestly.

Lori smiled as Rick approached her

“Somethin’s up with him; ever since he saw his dad yesterday,” She stated.

Rick nodded and ushered her out of the room

“Will forced himself on Merle,” He informed.

Lori covered her mouth in ill-concealed horror

“Oh my god, Rick; we have ta do somethin’!” She panicked; voice hushed so she didn’t wake Merle.

Rick nodded and put a hand on her shoulder

“I know, I know,” He soothed.

That’s when the guest room door creaked open and a very sleepy Merle appeared with an equally sleepy Daryl in his arms

“What’s goin’ on?” He mumbled groggily.

Rick smiled down at them and took Daryl from his brother

“Nothin’, just talkin’ with Lori,” He assured.

Merle smiled sleepily up at Rick before stumbling downstairs to get something to eat. Lori sighed heavily and went back into her room. Rick adjusted Daryl in his arms before following Merle downstairs. He placed Daryl on his chair before walking up behind Merle and wrapping his arms around the sleepy teen

“How’d ya sleep?” He hummed.

Merle shrugged and leaned back into Rick’s hold

“Alright, I guess,” He mumbled; sounding drowsy.

Rick chuckled softly before groaning

“My back is killin’ me,” He commented.

Merle chuckled and turned to look up at Rick

“Maybe I could rub it later,” He purred.

Rick licked his lips

“You little tease,” He breathed while pushing his lips to Merle’s.

Said teen wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and deepened the kiss; cooing happily into it. Rick pulled back when he heard footsteps on the stares

“Go sit down and wait fer breakfast,” He ordered softly.

Merle just cocked an eyebrow at Rick before walking past him; intentionally accentuating the movement of his hips. Rick’s breath caught in his throat and he cleared it as Lori wrapped her arms around his waist from behind

“We need ta go ta the police,” She whispered in his ear before getting to cooking.

Rick bit his lip and ruffled Carl’s hair as he sat down. Carl scoffed and fixed his hair before leaning closer to Merle and chatting excitedly with him. Rick smiled at them before chuckling at the sight of Daryl; face flat down on the table, passed out. He reached over and shook the small child awake. Daryl just whimpered softly and leaned against Merle

“Why we gotta be up so dang early? It’s Sunday,” He whined.

Merle ruffled Daryl’s hair as Lori served their food

“It’s good ta be up early, Sweetie; give ya time to get the most outta the day,” She explained.

Merle snorted a soft laugh

“He’s 4; what big plans does he got ever?” He laughed; snorting softly at the end like he always did.

Rick cleared his throat and hid his smile behind a hand. Daryl peaked up at Merle with his big blue eyes

“What’s my age gotta do with it? Yer 14 an’ _you_ never do nothin’,” He pouted.

Merle snickered

“Yeah, sure, but I don’t do nothin’ by choice; ya don’t do nothin’ ‘cause ya can’t,” He teased; poking Daryl’s chubby cheek.

Daryl whined and clung to Merle’s arm

“Yer mean ta me,” He whimpered.

Rick just smiled as he drank his coffee. Lori sighed; breakfast had never been so lively. Carl grinned and poked Merle’s chubby, freckled cheek

“That makes Daryl better; ‘cause he’s got things stoppin’ him; yer jus’ lazy,” He taunted.

Merle just scoffed and batted Carl’s hand away

“Fuck off, will ya!” He grumbled.

Lori narrowed her eyes at Merle and slammed a hand down on the table

“Hey! Watch yer mouth, young man!” She snapped.

Daryl yelped softly and hid his face in Merle’s arm. Merle flinched and lowered his gaze

“S-Sorry, Ma’am,” He mumbled.

Carl rolled his eyes

“Oh, c’mon Ma, lighten up a bit; s’just a word,” He defended.

Merle slowly started eating; keeping his eyes down. Rick yelling at him was one thing, but Lori already didn’t like him.

“No, Carl; I will not have that vulgar language in my house,” She scolded.

Daryl whimpered and stayed clinging to Merle; thinking that Lori was mad at him to, because he’d started the conversation

“I’m sorry, Mama,” He mumbled.

The table went quiet and Lori looked over at Daryl with wide eyes

“N-No, sweetie; I ain’t mad at ya,” She assured after a moment.

Daryl peeked up at her before leaning over and clinging to her arm instead. Merle pursed his lips together; how on earth was he supposed to tell Daryl that this was temporary? How was he supposed to make Daryl go back to Will after experiencing a normal, loving family? He pushed his oatmeal away and left the table; going back up to the guest room. Rick stood and followed after him.

“Merle, what’s wrong?” He asked once they were in the guest room.

Merle sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes

“I can’t take Daryl back there, I just can’t,” He hiccupped.

Rick sighed and pulled Merle into a hug; kissing the top of his head

“Take it easy, everythin’s gonna be alright,” He assured.

Merle clung to Rick and nuzzled his chest

“I dunno what ta do,” He whimpered.

Rick sat Merle down on the bed and knelt down in front of him

“Merle, we have ta go ta the police,” He started.

Merle sniffled and shook his head; fear becoming very evident in his eyes. And not just normal ‘fear-of-the-unknown’ sort of fear. _Real_ fear, like Merle _had_ gone to the police before, and it didn’t work out.

“N-No, I can’t,” He stammered “He nearly killed me last time I told someone.”

Rick sighed and pressed a kiss to Merle’s forehead

“Ya didn’t have me last time,” He soothed.

Merle swallowed thickly and averted his gaze

“… Can I think about it?” He asked softly.

Rick smiled

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back in school next time.


	11. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick punishes Merle after he gets into a small altercation with another student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready for this chapter.

Rick gently tapped his pen against his desk; Merle was late to detention, and Rick was getting concerned. He got up and started pacing; chewing on his thumb nail; this wasn’t like Merle; he was _always_ on time when it came to detention. He flinched when he heard the sound of Merle yelling at someone. He opened the door and went out into the hall; sighing heavily at what he saw.

“I didn’t ask fer yer fuckin’ opinion, nigger!” Merle snapped at Daquan.

The dark skinned boy just rolled his eyes

“Yer limpin’ fer fucks sake; I was just askin’ if ya were okay!” He snapped back.

Rick ran a hand through his hair and approached the two

“Alright boys, break it up,” He scolded; holding them apart “Merle; don’t use that word.”

Merle scoffed and yanked his arm away; averting his gaze

“Yessir,” He drawled.

Daquan grinned up at Rick

“Hey, Sir,” He greeted before looking back at Merle; opening his mouth to say something before just scoffing and walking away.

Rick shook his head and looked down at Merle

“Do ya wanna get suspended?” He scoffed before pulling Merle into the classroom “Ya and I need ta have a _long_ talk about ‘political correctness’.”

Merle just snorted

“Or, that damn nigger can learn ta mind his own damn business,” He sneered.

Rick smacked Merle in the mouth; not hard enough to harm his teeth, but enough to get his point across

“Watch yer mouth,” He hissed “Or I _will_ put ya over my knee.”

Merle just pouted and looked away before going to sit down

“ _Fine_ ,” He drawled “That ‘respectable African-American brother’ can mind his own damn business. Better?”

Rick just rolled his eyes and sat down

“Don’t get cheeky,” He warned.

Merle just grinned and started carving something into the desk. Rick let out a soft, frustrated sigh before standing up and closing the door; pulling the blinds down over the window. He approached Merle and took the pocket knife before pulling a chair up and placing it at the front of the class before sitting down

“Come here,” He ordered sternly.

Merle rolled his eyes and walked over to Rick; sitting in his lap

“What?” He grumbled.

Rick immediately cupped Merle’s backside

“How’s it feelin’ today?” He asked softly.

Merle looked over his shoulder at Rick’s hands; blushing deeply

“F-Fine; don’t hurt no more,” He mumbled; arching his back to stick his butt out.

Rick smirked before pulling Merle down so he was lying over Rick’s lap; bringing a slap down on his backside. Merle jerked and looked up at Rick

“Y’ain’t serious!?” He stammered; blushing even deeper in humiliation.

Rick brought down another hit

“I warned ya, didn’t I?” He purred; yanking Merle’s pants down.

He chuckled softly and stroked Merle’s bare backside

“I seriously need ta get ya some underwear,” He hummed; bringing down another slap.

He wasn’t going too hard; he knew that although Merle may no longer be in pain, he was still tender. Merle bit his lip and lowered his gaze; arching just slightly to open himself up to more hits

“No ya don’t, Daddy; if I’m wearin’ underwear, ya won’t have such easy access,” He purred.

Rick licked his lips; bringing down another hit

“Ya little tease,” He groaned.

Merle bit Rick’s thigh to silence himself; there _were_ still some stragglers in the halls after all

“Yes, Daddy, punish me,” He moaned; muffled by Rick’s slacks.

Rick smirked; bringing down a slightly harder hit; groaning at the moan in pulled from Merle’s throat

“Yer a fuckin’ masochist-“ A harder hit “-An absolute _glutton_ fer punishment-“ An even harder hit “-No wonder yer such a-“ The last and hardest hit “- _Bad_ boy.”

Merle sniffled softly; tears streaming down his cheeks, but cock rock hard and twitching against Rick’s leg

“Daddy, please, I… I need ta cum,” He begged.

Rick pulled Merle back up so he was kneeling in his lap. Merle sniffled and reached up to wipe his eyes. Rick licked his lips at the sight; it was turning him on so bad, but… No, he’d wait, he _make_ himself wait

“Will ya be a good boy fer Daddy?” He purred.

Merle swallowed and nodded; jerking his hips forward and making his cock sway

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be good,” He whined.

Rick ghosted his fingers over the weeping head of Merle’s cock

“Prove it, and I’ll make ya cum as many times as ya want,” He cooed.

Merle cleared his throat and stared at Rick with teary eyes

“What’ya want me ta do?” He asked weakly.

Rick smirked

“If ya can stay outta trouble fer the rest a’ the month, I’ll give ya what ya want,” He bargained.

Merle lowered his gaze and bit his lip.

“So no fights, no pickin’ on people, no drugs, no alcohol, no _overly_ vulgar language, and no bigotry; fer the rest a’ the month,” Rick continued.

Merle pursed his lips together and looked up at Rick.

“An’, y’ain’t allowed ta get yerself off; I want ya ta be the _pillar_ of ‘good boy’,” Rick finished.

Merle blushed deeply and looked down at his twitching erection

“W-What if I can’t?” He asked.

Rick licked Merle neck

“I’ll get ya ta this point again, and leave ya hangin’; every time ya screw up,” He purred right next to Merle’s ear.

Merle shivered and nodded

“O-Okay, Daddy,” He whimpered.

Rick grinned and patted Merle’s butt

“Atta boy,” He praised before pulling Merle’s jeans back up “Now go on, an’ get some work done.”

Merle slid off Rick’s lap; trying desperately to push his erection down and returned to his seat. How the hell was he supposed to do this; when he got frustrated, he lashed out, and if he was constantly horny, but not able to get off, he would be at the _peak_ of frustrated. He sat down and pressed down on his cock again; nearly pulling a desperate whine from his throat. He watched Rick get back to work at his desk; a devious smile spreading over his features. He didn’t have to wait the month, he just had to make _Rick_ waiting more trouble than it was worth, without technically breaking any rules. He could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Rick and Merle probably aren't going to end up having sex until the end of the story. That could change, but it probably won't. But that doesn't mean they won't end up doing other things. Hope you liked the chapter.


	12. Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle hooks up with Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets _real_ in this chapter. Just warning you.

It was dinner time now and Merle was sitting in his usual seat, next to Rick. The older man was softly talking with Carl; about school and such. Merle licked his lips and looked up at Carl; locking eyes with the other boy before grinning and winking. Carl’s eyes immediately widened and he blushed. Just because Merle couldn’t touch _himself_ didn’t mean someone else couldn’t do it for him. But that wasn’t where his scheme ended; he still loved Rick and wanted to be with him. He gently rested his hand on Rick’s thigh as he ate his soup; lentil tonight. Rick immediately tensed up and glared down at Merle; a warning. Merle just blinked up at him; the pristine image of innocence; a complete lie. Carl swallowed thickly and looked right down at his food; too embarrassed to look at Merle. The older Dixon brother grinned; everything was going according to plan.

“So, Merle,” Lori started “How was school today?”

Merle looked up at her; was she talking to him?

“What? Oh, uh… It was-“ He looked up at Rick and blushed lightly; a mischievous smirk playing at his features “-Great.”

Rick cleared his throat; a light blush dusting over his cheeks at the tone in Merle’s voice. Lori blinked in confusion

“Oh? What happened?” She asked.

Merle shrugged

“Not much, was just in a good mood, I guess,” He lied; squeezing Rick’s thigh.

Rick’s breath hitched and he grabbed Merle’s hand; physically removing it. Merle had to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. He flinched when he felt something poke his thigh and looked up at Carl; who motioned to under the table. Merle frowned and took the tiny note Carl passed him; opening it in his lap to read it over

_‘Meet me in my room tonight.’_

Merle looked up at Carl and winked again. Carl returned the gesture.

 

Merle was actually nervous when bedtime came and he snuck into Carl’s room. Not about the messing around; he’d done that plenty of times, it was the getting caught. And not by Rick; if Rick caught him he’d just be spanked, or edged; either thing he was cool with, it just made him anticipate the actual event. It was Lori he was afraid of; something about her set him off; like she wouldn’t hesitate to bring a belt to him if he pissed her off enough. There was the way she treated him, and there was also that she had yet to tell anyone about her pregnancy; what was the problem? Her and Rick were well-off, so it’s not like they would have problem supporting another kid. He shook his head and quietly entered Carl’s room. Before the door was even fully closed, Carl’s lips were on his; Carl’s hands up his shirt and toying with his nipples. Merle’s knees buckled

“Talk about eager,” He teased quietly as he pinned Carl to his bed.

Carl just licked his lips as he pulled Merle’s shirt off

“Yeah, well, I’m a horny teenage boy who doesn’t get any ‘cause my dad’s a teacher, an’ my mom’s psycho; what’ya expect?” He purred; pulling Merle into another kiss.

Merle snickered into the kiss as he let Carl strip him. The younger boy sat up and pulled his own shirt off

“So,” He started; kissing along Merle’s neck “Who’s toppin’?”

Merle froze; he hadn’t thought about that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to bottom; he honestly didn’t care; it was just that it was so soon after-. Merle tensed considerably; erection dying almost immediately. Carl pulled back and blinked in confusion

“Merle?” He worried.

Merle swallowed thickly

“Uh… Ya have a problem with bottomin’ er?” He mumbled; averting his gaze.

Carl shrugged

“I’m pretty indifferent. Why?” He wondered.

Merle sat back and ran a hand through his hair

“Sorry…” He mumbled dejectedly.

Carl smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Merle’s lips

“S’alright,” He assured.

Merle smiled as he let Carl gently lower him to the bed; showering him with gentle kisses; almost like he was trying to calm him down. He shivered when Carl leaned down and wrapped his lips around his nipple; flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub. He rested against the pillow and just let Carl worship him.

“I’ll be gentle,” Carl assured breathlessly as he pulled Merle’s sweatpants off.

Merle just hummed and grabbed at the pillow

“Whatever,” He breathed; so he _was_ bottoming, he supposed that was alright, so long as Carl was gentle.

He gasped when a warm, wet mouth engulfed his shaft. He covered his mouth and looked down at Carl; eyes hooded as he watched the younger boy suck his cock. Carl locked eyes with Merle and smirked as well as he could with a cock in his mouth; bobbing his head. He’d never done this before, but it didn’t seem too difficult; all he had to do was keep his teeth out of the way. Merle let his head fall back again; moaning behind his hand; maybe they didn’t have to have sex; what they were doing now could work. He bit his lip when Carl pulled away

“Yer ass is bruised; what, did’ya get spanked er somethin’?” He teased.

Merle narrowed his eyes and blushed deeply; causing Carl to laugh

“What? Ya did?” He chortled.

Merle averted his gaze and sat up; smacking Carl in the arm

“Oh, shut up,” He spat before pinning Carl to the bed again; yanking his pants down and swallowing his cock whole.

Carl jerked forward and quickly covered his mouth to muffle his moan; hips jerking up against Merle’s face

“Oh fuck,” He moaned.

Merle hummed happily and swallowed around the head that just barely poked the back of his throat. He moved his hand down to touch himself, but quickly relented; he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. He slid off Carl cock to kiss the tip; the taste of the other boys precum making his asshole throb; he was such a cock-whore it was almost embarrassing. He pulled away and lied back down; legs spread, hands holding his cheeks apart to expose his needy hole

“C’mon, big boy,” He urged; cock twitching at the thought.

Carl licked his lips and crawled over Merle; lining with his hole. He was going to ask if Merle was sure; but the look in his eyes was answer enough. He took a deep breath and began to slowly sink in; groaning lowly at the feeling; this _was_ his first time after all. Merle whined; he wasn’t fully healed, so it stung, but he didn’t mind. When Carl bottomed out, he stilled and just panted

“Oh fuck; it’s _so_ hot,” He whimpered.

Merle let out a breathy chuckle

“Yeah…” He hummed before frowning and looking up at Carl “This ain’t yer first time, is it?”

Carl chuckled and swallowed

“That a problem?” He asked.

Merle averted his gaze; well now he just felt guilty; like he was somehow tainting Carl. The younger boy just shrugged and pulled out half way before sinking back it; moaning at the feeling. Merle shivered and wrapped his arms around Carl’s neck

“Next time; I top,” He grumbled.

Carl chuckled as he continued at his slow, gentle pace; he didn’t know what he was doing, but he’d promised Merle that he be gentle, so that’s what he would continue to do unless instructed otherwise. Merle was letting out soft moans as he met Carl’s shallow thrusts; no one had ever gone gentle with him before, so it was a strange experience, one he felt he wanted to savour

“It’s so good,” He whimpered; burying his face in Carl’s shoulder.

Carl chuckled and picked up the pace just slightly aiming to bump Merle’ s prostate. Merle jerked; a squeak escaping his throat. Carl quickly covered Merle’s mouth and continued at that pace; loving the way Merle’s eyes rolled back

“Ssh, ya’ll wake my parents,” He teased.

Merle whimpered and clamped down on Carl; silently begging for more. Carl uncovered Merle’s mouth and kissed him as he gripped his hips and picked up the pace; aiming to his that same spot every time; Merle obviously liked it with the way he was moaning and tensing up; cock leaking like a faucet. Carl broke the kiss to rest his head in the crook of Merle’s neck; he was _so_ close, just a few more thrusts. Merle clamped down hard on Carl and bit his shoulder as he came with no warning. Carl tensed and released inside Merle.

 

Carl licked his lips and panted from where he lied; trying to catch his breath

“That was great,” He chuckled.

Merle just smirked down at him from where he was lying on his side; head cocked up on his left fist

“Yeah; not bad fer yer first time,” He teased.

Carl just weakly punched him in the arm before laughing

“Ya gonna sleep in ‘ere, er…?” He asked.

Merle shook his head

“I think yer ma would kill me if she found out,” He stated before getting up and getting dressed.

Carl nodded and slowly pulled his clothes back on before standing and pushing a chaste kiss to Merle’s lips

“Sleep good, alright?” He hummed, almost lovingly.

Merle smiled and nodded before leaving.

He closed the door and turned to head back to the guest room, only to bump into Lori; who was staring at him with a wrath of a thousand rabid dogs

“Yer a whore, and a liar!” She shrieked; bringing her hand across Merle’s face, sending him to the ground “Disgusting Jezebel! Even if yer father did fuck ya, which I am now havin’ a real hard time believin’; ya prolly liked it ‘nyway!” She continued at the same volume; at which point Carl had come out of his room.

Merle stared up at Lori with wide, terrified eyes as he held the cheek she’d slapped; his teeth hurt and he could taste blood. A door down the hall opened and Rick came running out; immediately wrapping his arms around Lori’s waist as she threw herself at Merle; obviously with the intent to harm.

“I will _not_ tolerate attention seekin’ _sluts_ in or around my family; I want him outta my house!” Lori screeched; sounding much like a banshee.

Rick kept a firm grip around her waist

“Lori, calm down,” He urged; distress clear in his voice and on his face.

Merle sniffled before quickly scrambling to his feet and running downstairs; throwing his shoes and coat on as quickly as he could before fleeing the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lori, chill the fuck out, my god.


	13. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets mad at Merle after what happened with Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally ripped a callous out of my cuticle while writing this and now I'm bleeding as I post it.

Merle sniffled softly as he walked through the streets of Rick’s neighborhood. What was he supposed to do now? He shouldn’t have done what he did with Carl. He was jolted from his thoughts by the telling sound of Police Sirens. He looked up and stopped walked as a cop car pulled up next to him. He frowned; he knew this cop, he’d been arrested by him before.

“Bit of a nice neighborhood fer a degenerate like ya, ain’t it, Dixon?” Shane hissed.

Merle just rolled his eyes

“My teacher lives around here, Walsh; been stayin’ with ‘im… My dad kicked me out,” He grumbled.

Shane parked his car at the side of the road and got out; approaching Merle

“S’bout time that man kicked yer sorry, ungrateful ass ta the curb,” He growled.

Merle lowered his gaze and took a step away from Shane

“Whaddya want? It a crime ta take a walk now?” He mumbled.

Shane put his hands on his hips

“Nah, it ain’t a crime; but it is a little suspicious when a trash-heap with a criminal record is wanderin’ around an’ upper-middle class, suburban neighborhood at 11 o’ clock at night,” He snarled; putting a hand on his gun.

Merle looked up at Shane

“I told ya; I’m stayin’ with my teacher,” He repeated.

Shane cocked an eyebrow

“That’s yer story; yer also known ta be a liar,” He stated.

Merle shook his head

“Why don’cha call ‘im? Rick Grimes,” He growled.

Shane flinched and his hand dropped from his gun

“Grimes ya say?” He asked; voice sounding strained.

Merle raised an eyebrow

“Uh… Yeah… Why?” He muttered suspiciously.

Shane ran a hand over his head

“Ya wait right there while I call,” He snarled before going back to his car.

Merle just rolled his eyes before flinching at the sound of a car pulling to a stop behind him. He turned just in time to be scooped up in Rick’s arms

“Merle, Jesus; are ya okay?” He worried.

Merle shivered; a smile making its way over his lips as he hugged Rick back

“I’m fine… Just a little frazzled,” He admitted.

Shane approached them again

“So he wasn’t lying; he’s stayin’ with ya?” He asked.

Rick pulled Merle behind him and nodded

“Yes, he is Shane. How ya been?” He asked; extending his hand.

Shane accepted the friendly gesture

“I’m alright; how’s Lori?” He questioned; almost a little too eagerly.

Merle frowned before smirking; Rick wouldn’t catch on, but Merle hung around scumbags on the regular, so he _knew_ when something shady was going on. It was like a 6th sense; he could feel it in his soul, like a dog senses a tsunami. Lori and Shane were having an affair.

 

Merle wasn’t all too eager to be heading back to the Grimes residence so soon after Lori attacked him, but after Rick had invited Shane over for dinner tomorrow, with Shane accepting, Rick brought Merle home; assuring him that he’d calmed Lori down. Now they were in the car. Merle couldn’t stop passing uneasy glances at Rick; had Lori told him what had happened? Merle assumed so, because now that Rick knew Merle was safe, he was acting unusually cold, and distant. They drove in complete silence, and Rick seemed to be glaring at the road as he drove.

“Rick-“

“I can’t believe you,” Rick finally spoke.

Merle flinched and looked down.

“What were ya thinkin’? Ya _know_ Lori ain’t exactly thrilled with havin’ ya here; how could ya do somethin’ so stupid and irresponsible?” He continued.

Merle chewed his lower lip

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” He mumbled.

Rick let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled into the driveway. He shut the engine off but didn’t get out of the car

“Merle; I ain’t yer dad; I’m yer teacher,” He stated firmly.

Merle’s eyes widened; like he been slapped, before quickly averting his gaze; he’d screwed up, now Rick didn’t want him anymore. Rick just shook his head and got out of the car; slamming the door as he did. Merle sighed heavily and slowly got out of the car; timidly following Rick up to the house. He reached out and grabbed Rick’s sleeve before they went inside

“Please; I really am sorry,” He whimpered.

Rick looked down at Merle; glare still cold

“Sorry don’t cut it, Merle,” He seethed; pulling his arm out of Merle’s hold.

Merle looked up at Rick

“What will?” He breathed.

Rick just shook his head and opened the front door

“Up to bed,” He ordered.

Merle ducked under Rick’s arm as he entered the house; heart skipping a beat as he brushed passed Rick; whenever Will got mad like this, it turned bloody, fast. Merle quickly scurried up to his room and closed the door behind him. Rick let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and sat down on the couch. Honestly, it wasn’t Lori finding out that had Rick so on edge, it was the fact that Merle had slept with Carl at all; he was hurt and jealous, but didn’t want to admit to it; wanting to have sex with a kid was bad enough, being in love with a kid somehow made it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter, despite how short it is, the next one should be up soon.


	14. Walsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane comes over for dinner, and Rick finds out about the affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, _please_ don't pressure, or try to guilt me into updating, all that will get you is longer times between updates because I won't want to write anymore. Now, enjoy the story.

Detention was awkward to say the least, with how quiet, and distant Rick seemed. Merle twirled a lock of hair around his finger; his mouth had been killing him since Lori slapped him last night, but he was scared to say anything, for fear Rick would hit him. He cupped his jaw and whimpered softly; carefully running his tongue over the sutures in his gum around the implant; wincing when he tasted blood. He looked up at Rick

“Uh… S-Sir,” He started.

Rick looked up from the book he was reading to leer at Merle

“What, Dixon?” He nearly hissed.

Merle just lowered his gaze again

“N-Nothin’, sorry,” He mumbled; continuing to rub his jaw.

Rick looked back to his book and continued reading. Merle sniffled softly; he’d ruined everything, and he felt horrible.

“I really am sorry,” He whimpered meekly.

Rick didn’t respond. Merle sighed and stood; approaching Rick’s desk

“Please, Sir, I’ll do anythin’,” He pleaded.

Rick looked up at Merle again

“Go sit down, Dixon,” He ordered before looking back at his book.

Merle bit his lip before yelping when the action caused the sutures to pull. He quickly cradled his mouth and whimpered. Rick looked up from his book before putting it down and standing

“What’s wrong?” He worried; cupping Merle’s cheeks.

Merle opened his mouth slightly. Rick carefully pulled his lip away to check the implant

“Oh no,” He breathed; lifting Merle up and sitting him on the desk “It’s okay, it ain’t that bad; just a little tear.”

Merle sniffled

“It hurts,” He whimpered.

Rick pulled back and looked at Merle; immediately feeling his heart swell; he couldn’t stay mad at him. He knew Merle was just trying to find away around the rules Rick had set, and he _was_ a teenage boy after all. Rick sighed in defeat and pressed a gentle kiss to Merle’s lips before reaching into his desk and pulling out a small tube of disinfectant, numbing gel the dentist had given him

“Open yer mouth,” He breathed.

Merle’s eyes were wide, and confused from the kiss, but his did as he was told; squirming slightly as Rick applied the gel.

“Yer gonna be fine,” Rick assured; pecking Merle’s lips again “I’ll talk ta Lori when we get home.”

Merle blinked

“Y’ain’t mad no more?” He asked; voice heavy with nervousness.

Rick sighed

“Can’t say I’m _happy_ that ya went behind my back an’ slept with my son, but no; I mad,” He assured.

Merle tilted his head

“Thought ya were mad ‘cause Lori was mad,” He admitted softly.

Rick kissed Merle’s cheek

“No,” He soothed; wrapping his arms around Merle waist.

Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and smiled; nuzzling just under his chin

“Good,” He snickered.

Rick sighed; Merle had him wrapped around his finger, and it would mean his death; he could feel it. Merle looked up at Rick

“Can… Can we go home now?” He asked.

Rick smiled and nodded

“Sure…” He stopped and frowned “Merle, we need to talk about goin’ ta the police.”

Merle averted his gaze

“They ain’t gonna believe me,” He muttered.

Rick sighed and nuzzled Merle’s cheek

“I’ll help ya,” He promised.

Merle sighed

“O-Okay…” He agreed reluctantly.

Rick smiled and helped Merle down from the desk before leading him out to the car.

 

Dinner was tense, not awkward, but tense. Lori wouldn’t stop glaring at Merle; a look so blazing it felt like hellfire. He was almost relieved when the doorbell rang; would’ve been if he didn’t know who it was. Rick stood and got the door

“Shane,” He greeted cheerfully; shaking his friends hand “So glad ya could make it.”

Merle cocked an eyebrow when Lori finally stopped glaring so she could look towards the door; all colour draining from her face. Shane and Rick returned to the table and Shane sat down

“Good ta see ya again, Lori,” He greeted; gaze almost flirtatious.

Merle actually smirked before jerking and looking over when Daryl leaned closer to him

“They fuckin’?” He whispered.

Merle snorted and nodded; knowing no one else had heard his little brother. Daryl clung to Merle’s arm; a mischievous grin, that _had_ to have be inherited from Merle, spreading over his lips

“Interestin’,” He hummed.

Merle grinned as well and got to eating; Daryl following suit. Rick and Shane chatted as Lori awkwardly ate her food. Carl was stroking Merle shin with his foot under the table; causing Merle to squirm in his seat. Despite his squirming, Merle kept a keen eye on Lori; watching her every move as she forced herself to _not_ look at Shane. Merle perked up

“So, Rick, how do ya know Walsh?” He asked.

Rick looked over at Merle and chuckled

“We went ta High school together,” He explained.

Merle nodded before turning his gaze on Lori

“Ya seem uncomfortable, Mrs. Grimes,” He stated; sounding as innocent as an angel, which obviously meant he was up to something.

Lori immediately turned a ferocious glare on him

“Just eat yer food, Dixon,” She hissed.

Shane frowned before looking down at Merle

“So Rick, why ya got Dixon’s boys here?” He asked; obviously not believing Merle’s story from last night.

Rick cleared his throat and put a hand on Merle’s shoulder

“Will kicked them out,” He explained; it wasn’t technically a lie.

Merle sighed contently and leaned into Rick’s touch

“Already told ya why we’re hear, Officer,” He mumbled.

Shane cocked an eyebrow

“I can’t trust a word ya say, Dixon,” He growled.

Lori perked up a bit

“I’m glad we’re on the same page,” She huffed.

Rick sighed heavily and ruffled Merle’s wild, curly, brown hair. Shane frowned at Rick

“Yer keepin’ these kids here and Lori doesn’t want ‘em here!?” He snapped.

Daryl flinched and cowered; clinging desperately to Merle. Lori was quick to defend Daryl

“It’s just Merle I don’t want here,” She stated bluntly.

Merle growled under his breath before standing abruptly; knocking his chair back

“Oh, great fer ya, bitch; ya an’ my dad have that in common!” He yelled before storming off to his room; he’d had enough.

 

Merle didn’t go back downstairs; opting to just stay in the guest room, sulking. When the door opened and someone lied down next to him; spooning him, he relaxed; thinking it was just Rick. He hooded his eyes and pressed back against the broad chest behind him

“She’s just like my dad; nothin’ I ever do is gonna be good enough,” He breathed “She even hit me last night. Like always it’s all about Daryl; he’s the sweet one, my baby brother.”

The person tightened their grip around Merle’s waist; hushing him softly as they reached down to stroke Merle’s hips. The teen hummed happily

“Almost thought ya wouldn’t be interested anymore,” He breathed; grabbing at the hands on his hips.

He froze when he touched the left ring finger and found no ring. He looked over his shoulder and his breath hitched when he saw Shane. The cop quickly covered Merle’s mouth

“Ssh, ssh, easy now; jus’ keep talkin’, I’ll take good care a’ ya,” He soothed; leaning forward to pepper Merle’s neck with kisses.

Merle immediately began to struggle; trying to escape Shane’s grasp. Shane growled and brought his fist across Merle’s face

“Quit squirmin’!” He whispered harshly.

The hit had rung Merle’s head like a gong, and he was left dazed; _exactly_ like when his dad would hit him. No, if his dad hit him hard enough it knocked him out. He sluggishly pushed on Shane’s chest and whimpered as the large man pinned him to the bed; slowly stripping him naked

“Gorgeous,” Shane breathed.

Merle gently pushed on Shane’s face; finding it difficult to find his strength

“P-Please, no,” He pleaded; he didn’t know why he begged sometimes, it _never_ helped.

Shane hushed Merle again as he pulled his cock out of his pants

“Relax, be a good boy an’ I’ll let yer next screw up slide; s’always good ta have a pal on the inside,” He purred.

Merle whimpered when Shane’s hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed as he lined up with Merle’s entrance

“Rick,” He whimpered; hoping, _praying_ , that Rick would come up to check on him.

Shane just chuckled

“I told Rick that _I_ would check on ya; he ain’t gonna save ya,” He jeered.

Merle sniffled; squeaking when Shane began to push in; he had long since learned how to hold in his screams. Shane groaned softly; releasing Merle’s neck in favour of covering his mouth

“ _So_ tight,” he praised as he bottomed out.

Merle panted heavily behind Shane’s hand; looking up at the cock with teary, pleading eyes. Shane just chuckled as he began to shallowly thrust; not really giving Merle much time to adjust

“Yer daddy ever use this tight little hole a’ yers?” He purred.

Merle squeezed his eyes shut and whined; gaining a small bit of his strength back and reaching up to push on Shane’s arms; desperately trying to dislodge him. Shane snarled and released Merle’s mouth only to bring his fist across his face again

“Knock it off,” He snarled.

Merle quickly brought his cast across Shane’s head; effectively deterring the older man, who immediately pulled out and stumbled back. Merle scrambled away; still feeling dizzy from Shane’s punches

“D-Don’t come near me,” He slurred; he knew what a concussion felt like, and this was it.

Shane growled and approached Merle

“Ya disgusting little beast!” He snapped.

Merle quickly crawled away from Shane and hid in the closet. Shane pounded on the door once before everything in the guest room went quiet. Merle sniffled and stayed cowered in the darkness of the closet. He heard Shane zip his pants up before the door opened and someone walked in

“Shane? What’s goin’ on?” It was Rick.

Merle sighed in relief; hoping that Rick would see his clothes and know what happened. Shane shifted

“I dunno; I came up here an’ he was just gone; window open,” He explained.

Merle frowned and turned his head towards the door; trying to here better. Rick crossed the room to the window before looking out it

“Yeah… Don’t worry about it; he takes off like that sometimes; I’ll go look fer ‘im,” He assured; making a sound like he was turning to leave.

Shane quickly stopped him

“No, I’ll go,” He offered before heading out.

Merle let out a tiny sob and wrapped his arms around his legs; pulling his knees up to his chest. The closet door was pulled open and Rick looked down at Merle

“Here y’are,” He hummed lovingly; kneeling down in front of Merle “Shane said ya took off-“ He froze when he saw the bruising on Merle’s face that was _not_ there earlier “-What happened?”

Merle sniffled and clung to Rick

“He came onto me; kept hittin’ me so I would fight back, but a smacked him with my cast an’ that got ‘im off,” He sobbed; clinging desperately to Rick.

Rick sighed and reached over; grabbing the blanket then wrapped it around Merle before holding him close; this poor kid was having a horrible week.

“S’alright, I’ll fix it, I promise,” He soothed.

Merle crawled right into Rick’s lap; slowly relaxing

“Rick…” He started.

Rick looked down at Merle

“Yeah?” He hummed.

Merle licked his lips

“I come from a real shitty home, so… There’s certain things that I can just _tell_ ,” He continued; looking up at Rick “Lori’s havin’ an affair with Shane, an’… I think she’s pregnant with his baby.”

Rick’s breath hitched and he looked down into Merle’s eyes; looking for any hint that the teen was lying. When he found none he just sighed; he’d known something was up with Lori, but he’d never expected this. Oh well. Emotionally, he didn’t feel very affected by it; he guessed he’d fallen out of love with her a while ago, it was just how he would go about telling Carl that they were getting a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that fun? I hope it was. Poor Merle is having a hell of a week; this child is going to need _so_ much therapy by the end of this.


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle confronts Lori about the affair and reluctantly tries to make amends with his black classmate Daquan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, I know it's been really long, and I'm _so_ sorry, but it's here, chapter 15 is finally here. I hope you like it.

Breakfast the next morning was uncomfortable; there were so many reasons why. Merle had slept with Carl and Lori knew about it, Rick had found out about the affair and the pregnancy, Shane had come onto Merle; there was just a lot going on. Rick had slept on the couch after taking Merle to the hospital about the concussion; hadn’t had the temperament to sleep with Lori that night. So when morning came, Lori obviously knew something was up. Daryl seemed to be the only one who didn’t notice the tense silence as he played with his food; babbling incoherently, and finding whatever he was muttering to himself about extremely amusing. Carl looked up at his food and looked between his parents

“Ma, Dad; is somethin’ wrong?” He asked.

Rick looked up from his coffee and smiled

“Don’t worry about it Carl; yer ma an’ I gotta talk about it alone first, and then I’ll fill ya in,” He assured.

Lori blinked in confusion but didn’t say anything. Merle yawned; he still felt sluggish and drowsy. Rick took a sip of his coffee before looking over at Merle

“Yer stayin’ home today; don’t want ta push ya too hard,” He reminded.

Merle just waved his hand dismissively and continued eating. Rick chuckled softly and ruffled Merle’s hair. Daryl looked up from his food

“Y’ain’t goin’ ta school today?” He asked hopefully.

Merle shook his head

“Nope,” He hummed.

Lori narrowed her eyes

“An’ why not?” She hissed.

Merle just sneered at her

“Concussion,” He stated; tapping his left temple.

Lori just scoffed and continued eating; insulting Merle softly under her breath. Rick glared at her before ruffling Merle’s hair again. He glanced at the time before standing and tapping Carl’s arm

“Time ta get ta school, Kiddo,” He stated.

Carl sniffed and yawned; getting up and heading out with his dad; leaving the Dixon’s alone with Lori. Merle smirked

“I told Rick,” He Informed.

Lori raised an eyebrow

“Told him what?” She snarled.

Merle leaned back in his chair

“About ya an’ Shane, and that yer pregnant,” He drawled.

Lori immediately paled and stood

“How in the hell did ya know!?” She snapped.

Daryl shrunk away and chewed his lower lip. Merle grinned; all teeth and stolen directly from the devil himself

“It’s like a 6th sense; I can just tell,” He hummed “Also; Carl told me ya were pregnant the night I got here; he saw the test.”

Lori snarled and stomped right up to Merle

I’ll convince him yer lyin’, an’ I’ll have ya kicked out,” She threatened.

Merle just cocked an eyebrow indifferently

“Sure ya will,” He drawled.

Lori growled and brought her hand across Merle’s face. The teen tensed before glaring up at her

“Ya really think yer tiny lady hands are gonna do fuck all ta me? Have ya _seen_ my dad?” He hissed.

Daryl scurried away to the guest room in fear. Merle watched Daryl flee before looking back up at Lori

“So go ahead; beat the shit outta me, I can take it; Rick’ll still leave ya,” He spat “And he’ll get Carl, ‘cause the courts won’t see ya as a fit mom after ya beat up a 14 year old kid.”

Lori’s breath hitched before she just scoffed and stormed away. Merle sighed and relaxed; reaching up to rub his cheek before jerking when a phone started to ring. He looked around the room in confusion before his eyes landed on Rick’s cell phone. Merle chuckled softly and rolled his eyes before grabbing the phone and heading out.

 

The walk to the school didn’t take long, but it was a really hot day, and Merle felt dizzy by the time he got there. He checked the time on Rick’s phone before heading to the class he knew Rick was teaching. It was Merle’s class. He knocked on the door and waited until the door was pulled open. Daquan blinked in confusion down at Merle before stepping out of the way and looking over at Rick. The older man looked over his glasses at who was at the door and sighed before approaching Merle; quickly telling the class to work quietly on their own for a moment, before leaving the room.

“Are ya nuts, what’re ya doin’ here?” Rick scolded softly; concern heavy in his tone.

Merle handed Rick his phone

“Ya fergot that,” He explained sluggishly; eyes hooded.

Rick leaned down and looked Merle in the eyes before sighing and leading him to the Nurse’s office

“Thanks fer bringin’ me my phone, but it’s dangerous fer ya ta be out in this heat,” He worried.

Merle pouted slightly before holding onto Rick’s arm when he stumbled

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Rick sighed as he sat Merle down on the bed in the Nurse’s office

“Rest here until Lunch, an’ I’ll drive ya home,” He soothed before ruffling Merle’s hair and heading back to class.

Merle lied down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling; listening to Rick explain things to the Nurse before he headed off. The Nurse was a creepy, pale skinned, balding, middle aged man named Leonard Cooper. The Nurse entered the room where Merle was and sat down in the chair next to the desk beside the bed

“So, Grimes tells me you have a concussion, and will be staying home for the next few days while you recover, but you came here to bring him his phone,” He stated.

Merle raised an eyebrow at the man before turning over on his side with his back to him; closing his eyes to get some rest.

 

By the time Lunch had rolled around, Merle was up and around; had opted to leave the Nurse’s office; not wanting to be around that man anymore than he needed to be. He was hanging around outside of Rick’s class room; making fun out of intimidating any stragglers in the halls that happened to pass by. He flinched when the shrill bell rang to release the students for Lunch. The sound of students packing up sounded in the classroom before Rick’s voice spoke over the cluttering noise

“Remember guys; y’all have an essay due tomorrow, an’ I ain’t gonna except none a’ them late ‘less ya have a Dr’s note,” He reminded.

Merle flinched; oops, he’d completely forgotten about the essay; hadn’t even started it, and there was no way he’d be able to focus enough to write one now. Oh well. He just shrugged indifferently as the door opened and students started pouring out; veering to the left of the door to avoid getting too close to Merle. All but Daquan that is

“Hey,” The boy greeted.

Merle glanced up at him and sneered

“What’ya want, Nigger,” He snarled.

Daquan pursed his lips together before shaking his head and walking away. Rick lightly smacked Merle on the arm

“What did I tell ya about using that word,” He scolded.

Merle just snorted and averted his gaze; following behind Rick as they headed out to his car. Rick got in the drivers’ seat and Merle in the passenger’s

“Why’re ya like that anyway?” He asked.

Merle looked up from where he was picking at his cast and cocked an eyebrow

“Like what?” He drawled.

Rick looked out the front window at a small group of black kids that were hanging out together; chatting

“Racist,” He stated bluntly.

Merle looked forward at the kids and shrugged as he started chewing his nails

“Pa always was…. I dunno,” He muttered; averting his gaze again.

Rick just shook his head and started the engine and driving Merle home.

 

The drive was definitely more pleasant than the walk; Merle basking in the air conditioning. Rick walked him inside and ruffled his hair again

“Can ya try?” He asked.

Merle turned to look at Rick

“Try what?” He grumbled.

Rick raised an eyebrow

“Ya know what,” He pushed.

Merle grumbled under his breath before crossing his arms

“I… Fine,” He huffed.

Rick smiled and, after taking a quick look around, planted a quick kiss to Merle’s lips

“Alright, I gotta head off; be good,” He cooed before leaving.

Merle covered his mouth before flopping down on the couch. He glanced over at the phone next to the couch and cursed to himself before sitting up and dialing a number; chewing his thumb nail nervously. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up; nothing but the sound of background chatter on the other end for a moment

_“Hello?”_ Daquan asked; a chuckle in his voice, he’d obviously been goofing around with his friends.

Merle awkwardly rubbed the back of his head

“Uh… Hey, Daquan… It’s Merle,” He started awkwardly.

The line was silent for a moment, other than the background chatter

_“Merle Dixon?”_ Daquan gaped; the sound of his friends’ conversation stopping dead.

Merle chewed his chapped lips

“Mhmm,” He mumbled.

There was more silence before a muffled voice on the other end spoke

_“That cracker? What’re ya doin’ talkin’ ta that inbred piece a’ trash fer, jus’ hang up on ‘im!”_ The voice spat.

Merle cheeks went hot as he flushed in anger, but kept quiet about it

“I was just… Callin’ ta say I was sorry,” He stated before Daquan could take his friends advice.

Daquan continued to stay quiet for a moment

_“Yer… Sorry?”_ He stammered.

Merle groaned softly and rubbed the back of his head

“Yeah, fer beatin’ the shit outta ya and fer callin’ ya Nigger,” He muttered.

Daquan chuckled

_“Ya just called me Nigger not 10 minutes ago, Dixon; why the sudden change a’ heart?”_ He, surprisingly, didn’t sound upset, just confused, and a little entertained.

Merle scoffed

“I dunno… Just… Do ya forgive me er not?” He grumbled.

Daquan full on laughed this time

_“Yeah, sure,”_ He agreed; obviously staying intentionally vague so his friends didn’t give out to him.

Merle smiled awkwardly

“Thanks… See at school,” He mumbled; eyes shifting uncomfortably around the room.

Daquan hummed

_“Sure,”_ He cooed before hanging up.

Merle slowly hung the phone up and shuttered; this whole situation made him feel uncomfortable, but he figured if he wanted to make things work with Rick, he’d have to make some changes, and if that meant being at least half decent to, at _least_ , Daquan, then  he’d do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merle's long, tedious, reluctant road to not being a racist piece of shit.


	16. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick kicks Lori out and tells Carl about the divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 16; hope you like it.

That night, when Rick got home, made Merle feel like he was home, but a year ago when his mom was still alive. After she’d had Daryl, Christy Dixon; their mother, got the blues real bad and spent all her time in bed; smoking and drinking. Her and Will fought a lot around the end of her life, before she fell asleep while smoking and burned the house down with her inside. Will had been at work, Daryl had been out, awkwardly playing with boys far older than him, and Merle had been in juvie. Will blamed Merle for what had happened; because he hadn’t been there for her, and Merle supposed Will was right; had he not been arrested, he probably could have put the fire out before it spread, or stopped the fire from happening all together. Merle would never admit it, but that guilt weighed heavily on him.

Now, Daryl was curled up in Merle lap; drinking a juice box, as he, Merle, and Carl listen to Rick and Lori scream at each other. Carl looked at Merle

“So… The baby ain’t my dad’s?” He asked.

Merle looked up and Carl and shook his head

“No… It’s Shane’s,” He answered honestly.

Carl lowered his gaze and pursed his lips together as he continued to listen to his parents argue. Merle rested his chin on Daryl’s head before handing him off to Carl and heading into the kitchen

“Hey!” He snapped; pulling the attention of the broken couple “Ya two are adults; can ya act like it!?” He spat before hopping up onto the counter and sitting there “I get this is an emotional time an’ all, but ya two are screamin’ so loud I’ll bet the neighbors can hear.”

Rick lowered his gaze in shame and blushed

“I’m sorry, Merle,” He sighed.

Lori just sneered at him

“Don’t act like yer a part a’ this family,” She spat.

Merle flinched and looked to the ground. Rick snarled at Lori

“Right now he’s more a part a’ this family than you are,” He hissed.

Merle blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. Lori glared at Rick

“Yer really gonna believe this little bastard over yer own wife!?” She snapped.

Rick looked at her

“So y’aren’t pregnant?” He asked harshly “Because if ya are, it sure as hell ain’t mine; we haven’t had sex in 10 months.”

Lori quickly closed her mouth and averted her gaze. Merle hopped down off the counter and walked up to Rick; who was now rubbing his temples in frustration. Rick finally looked up at Lori again

“I can’t do this anymore; ya need ta leave, go stay with Shane if have ta, just get out a’ my house,” He growled.

Lori just scoffed and stormed off; slamming the door as she left. Merle gently touched Rick’s arm; a bit afraid that he’d take his anger out on him, but completely willing to take the beatings if it came to that; anything to help Rick feel better

“Are ya okay?” He asked softly.

Rick pulled Merle into a hug and kissed the top of his head

“Could ya take yer brother upstairs so I can talk ta Carl alone?” He asked.

Merle nodded and went into the living room; grabbing Daryl and heading up to the guest room. Rick entered the living room and sat down next to Carl

“I’m so sorry fer all that yellin’,” He apologized.

Carl lowered his gaze

“Are ya an’ ma gonna get a divorce?” He asked softly.

Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck

“Probably,” He mumbled.

Carl chewed the inside of his cheek

“Is this ‘cause a’ what I did with Merle?” He wondered.

Rick patted Carl’s shoulder

“God, no; this has nothin’ ta do with ya,” He assured.

Carl looked up at Rick

“Then why’re ya getting’ a divorce?”

Rick bit his lip before sighing

“Because yer mother had an affair,” He admitted honestly.

Carl lowered his gaze again before nodding

“Ok, I think I get it,” He mumbled before standing “I’m gonna go ta bed.”

Rick nodded and watched Carl walk away before he cradled his head in his hands and softly cursed to himself. He flinched slightly when he felt two hands on his shoulder; one in a cast, and lips on his neck

“I’m sorry yer so stressed,” Merle breathed.

Rick chuckled softly and pulled Merle into his lap

“What, were ya standin’ at the top a’ the stairs waiting fer me ta finish talkin’ with Carl?” He teased.

Merle crinkled his nose

“No; I put Daryl ta bed before I stood at the top a’ the stairs,” He pouted.

Rick just chuckled before pushing a soft kiss to Merle’s lips. Merle moaned and clung closer to Rick; deepening the kiss. Rick slowly lowered Merle to the couch and ravaged his mouth; slipping a hand up the teens shirt. Merle gasped and broke the kiss

“H-Here, on the couch?” He stammered “What is Carl comes downstairs?”

Rick blinked before chuckling and pulling away

“Yer right; come up to my room,” He purred.

Merle’s eyes hooded and he licked his lips before following Rick up to his room.

Once the door was closed and locked, Rick had Merle pinned to the bed; their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Merle wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and moaned into the kiss; spreading his legs so Rick could get comfortable between them. Rick broke the kiss and pulled away to take his shirt off and unbuckle his pants. Merle licked his lips as he watched; _finally_. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it away. Rick opened his pants and turned back to Merle; freezing when he saw the fading bruise on his ribs where Will had kicked him. Merle looked up at Rick and grinned; crawling forward to kiss him as he dipped his fingers into his pants. Rick quickly grabbed Merle’s hand and pulled away; standing up and walking to the other side of the room

“Wait; we can’t,” He sighed.

Merle blinked in confusion before frowning

“Why not?” He scoffed; crossing his arms.

Rick turned to look at him and smiled fondly

“I’m really stressed out,” He started; approaching the teen and sitting on the bed; gently touching the bruise “And I can’t guarantee I’ll be gentle when I’m like this.”

Merle looked down at Rick’s hand and blushed

“Oh…” He mumbled.

Rick hooked a finger under Merle’s chin and tilted his head up; placing a gentle kiss to his lips

“I promise, once I’m not as stressed anymore, I’ll make love to ya all night long,” He purred.

Merle’s eyes hooded and he shivered; blushing deeply

“Alright; but I’ll hold ya ta ‘all night long’,” He grumbled.

Rick chuckled and pressed his forehead against Merle’s

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk'd ya again; ha! No sex in this chapter. I promise though; this should be the last time I bait it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Please comment, comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
